


Learning to Live/A Heart's Desire Cannot Be Refused

by ReikiPackaging



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Lime, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikiPackaging/pseuds/ReikiPackaging
Summary: First off, this is a reprint of an original work based on Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha (a feudal fairy tale). It is original universe, post canon and revolves around Kagome, Kouga, Inuyasha, and my OC. I made some significant mistakes that I'm trying to fix from the original. If you're new, welcome. Either way, new chapters are coming very soon as I am currently writing them.Kagome returns to the Feudal Era to be where she belongs. Things don't exactly turn out like she thought they would, and she is reeling as she picks up the pieces of a post-Naraku world and unfulfilled expectations. Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha have some hard lessons to learn.The fates can be cruel, but they can also give a heart's true desire.Chapter 1 has some references to non-consensual content,  canon-typical violence and a smut ending. This whole work is intended for adult fans. If you are an adult fan who might be triggered by this content, I'd advise you skip it. The smut is explicit, but a small part of the overall story. The n/c content is mostly contained in a complete other piece (Kagome's PTSD Nightmare) and if that might trigger you, please don't read it. I'll probably work on separating the CW bits in the future.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go with better safe than sorry and confess I don't own Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tail or any of its characters. That credit goes to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, who I am forever grateful to for allowing us to expand her story in ways I'm sure she never imagined. I only own my own work, presented here. As I have been an avid reader of this fandom's fics, some of the ideas and non-canon components are vaguely borrowed from the fandom, but I couldn't begin to give those credits. So, I'm going to hit a broad thank you to all of the contributors who have expanded my imagination and filled in gaps.

It had been several lunar cycles since she returned. Her absence had been a suffocating cloud, hung in the air for three long years. But, without explanation, her energy had returned. When she left, Koga had searched for her endlessly. He had grieved as if he knew she was fully dead and gone. How could he not? He couldn’t sense her, couldn’t smell her fresh scent in all of Edo, couldn’t feel her warm aura. In his heart, he believed Kagome had died in battle. He asked, but no one had explained how she had died; they refused to answer his questions. Her pack shuffled and groaned with unsurety at his questions. They all said she disappeared through the well, and that was an obvious lie. That old well held no more magic than a dead stone.  
At the insistence of the elders, he had tried to mate Ayame. He had never felt so repulsed or so violated as when he orgasmed into her waiting womb, his body had responded even while his heart and soul wept with grief. The mating didn’t take, to his relief. He had attempted to fulfill his obligation, but even amidst the howls of celebration he felt empty. He had bit her shoulder at the peak of her ecstasy, while she was most willing and lost in her own climax. He gave her the required exchange of bodily fluids. He had given his part as best he could, but his youki refused to acknowledge the mating. “NOT MY MATE” his youki howled when Kouga willed himself to mate the lovely young wolf lady.  
She healed, without mark, without a scar on her body, she even still smelled pure. His own betas met him with confusion the next morning when they arrived for the morning gathering.  
The fallout was violent. When she saw for herself that the mating had failed, she screamed and lashed out. She attacked everyone in sight, and only the heartbroken ookami prince was able to restrain her. She was a beautiful and strong alpha female, born of royal blood. And she was weak, for him. Her naive sense of love and honor pushed her into the mating, even while she knew his loyalty was already promised to another. If only her own youki had been stronger, strong enough to subdue his, it would have been successful. Her lineage and ferocity guaranteed she could successfully mate almost any alpha she desired. Still, the crush she held from childhood couldn’t be subdued by her own desire. He apologized with genuine remorse for his failure as an alpha, as a prince with the weight of the Eastern and Northern Lands on his shoulders, with the weight of his own heartbreak. He had genuinely tried to fulfill his duty, but his very soul had refused it. Her fury raged, but still, she knew her love had to be big enough to claim him as he claimed her. If he didn’t claim her with all he had, it was all futile.  
He knew then, that if he had to, he would wait the 500 years to claim his true mate… his Kagome. The bird in a cage, who wasn’t in a cage at all, and truthfully held his own heart. He moved forward, his intent intact even if his pride was not. He would wait until the day he could see ‘his woman’ again. Until then, he would be an heirless failure of a prince… a shell of himself. But he would ferociously protect his lands and his pack. That was all he had left until she returned. The elders be damned, his honor and security of an heir be damned, he knew he had to wait for his mate. If she never returned, he had held her, he had kissed her. And he knew she held everything he is.  
The day she returned, he felt her reiki surround him in the comfort of his home den. At first, he thought he must be feeling nostalgic and daydreaming. He steeled his senses and refused to pretend she was back.. that had already caused him too much heartache. Those dreams were all too familiar and painful. He moved on to directing patrols and hunts. He checked that the females and cubs were safe and provided for, all the while fighting thoughts from his own mind. His eyes caught a lovely young bitch holding her infant cub, she sang softly and her blue black hair flowed over her cub… and he nearly lost himself. He had just recently been wrenched to feeling his woman, and all that entailed, but this mother pulled him to his own heart’s desire. He nearly destroyed den walls he passed as he ran to the cold springs to will himself to be the alpha he needed to be.  
He had nightly dreams of her wrapped up in his arms, her familiar warm brown-blue eyes looking into his soul with all the comfort of his woman in the embrace of his arms. Would she be willing to bear his cubs? Would she even be willing to sully her pure body and soul with a youkai? Was that why she always denied him? Was it Inu-bakka, who clearly only held brotherly love for her, and was protective of her? Was it only the cruel fates that kept them apart? He couldn’t tear himself from thoughts of her. Every single bit of him wanted every single bit of her. He finished himself only to clear his mind and take on the tasks required of him.  
Now, he had work to do, and he couldn’t allow himself such fantasies until his day was done and he was left with his thoughts… and longing. Still, whenever he couldn’t will his mind to the task at hand, he thought of her. Always. In his every waking moment, he considered if she would agree or disagree with his choices. He would always make his choices with her voice in the back of his mind. He scrubbed the back of his neck, weighing his packs question about planting some fields for carrots. They absolutely needed vegetables and herbs for healing, but which were the best choices? A young bitch, cub on her back complaining about the heat, came to him asking about planting some wolfs bane for the warriors. His mind was immediately snapped back to his woman telling how it healed minor wounds and he nodded absently in ascent. His mind worked overtime with memories of her teaching, about healing, about honor, about life. He sighed and decided to start writing down everything she had ever told him about herbs and healing foods. “Yes. Plant carrots, wolfs bane, and some henbit, as well as zucchini and parsley. Be sure not to pluck the dandelion if you can.” He wasn’t entirely sure which were only for humans and which would be useful for youkai, but he felt it was all important. Still, if he was going to be a good alpha, he had to stop daydreaming and be practical. The healers would tell him which things to import into tribe scrolls and which to pass on to the humans. “Haha!” he thought bitterly. “Humans were once our food, and now I think to protect them as my own…” He straightened his solid frame to continue his days tasks and promised himself he would wrap himself around his ghost of a mate when he laid down for the evening.  
Shortly after he chased thoughts of her from his waking mind, a scout came running up with news of the Shikon Miko returning to Kaede’s village, near Inuyasha’s Forest. The cub was too young to know what he was saying beyond mundane news. Hakkaku and Ginta grimaced, fearing the worst. Kouga’s eyes went wide and he extended his aura to confirm the news. Regu, the cub scout, retreated in fear as his alpha’s aura expanded to a fearful size. “Why is Lord Kouga so angry?” he inquired to anyone listening. Ginta, ever the peacemaker answered, “Sis… erm… Kagome…er… the Miko is his woman and she is back”. Regu smiled widely while still cowering at his alphas enormous energy. 

He almost fell down when his own aura touched hers. He had to steady himself, then retreat to the solitude of his den when he realized what he had felt earlier in the day was, in fact, his mate to be… near enough to reach. He was prepared to wait for her, but with her so near, he felt anxious and unsure of how she would receive him. He had to do it right this time. Her rejection wasn’t an option. He knew how empty he felt in her absence, and he knew her full rejection would shatter him. Nothing short of her love and acceptance of him as her true mate was an option, now.

Kagome looked up from the well, Inuyasha holding his hand out to help her up. She smiled and accepted his hand. In truth she was relieved to see his shining eyes and to be back where she felt most at home. Soon enough Sango, Miroku, and Shippo greeted her where she stood. She felt at home and at peace. She was truly where she belonged. In her heart, she knew she would never see her modern family again, and somehow that was ok. Her mama had given her blessing and she knew grandpa and Souta would be ok, they would be happy for her knowing she was happy. She went around hugging and congratulating her group on their success. The afternoon was full of welcomes and stories of recent, peaceful, events.  
As the evening wound down, Songo asked her to the nearby hot spring and Kagome happily accepted. They sat, at peace with each other, catching up, and chatting. Somehow, in the naturally hot sulphur water and under the stars, Kagome felt so content. She might have been born 500 years away, but here she was at peace. “So! Are you staying with Kaede, tonight, or Inuyahsa?”, a twinkle in her eye that mirrored her lecherous monk, her sister asked. “UH… I… well, we haven’t had time to talk.”, Kagome admitted while blushing furiously. “He has been waiting for you. He checks the well every other day.” Kagome could only smile and blush. ‘When had Sango become such a flirt?’, she inwardly wondered.  
Kagome could feel her heart and aura reaching out, searching. He was here, and she was safe. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and feel carnal bliss like she had yearned for. Yes. This is where she belonged. They were pruning and well cleaned. Sango and Kagome made their way back to the village as best friends and sisters do. Their hearts were light and happy. 

Kagome was situated in Kaede’s hut and Sango went to her own with her husband and children. Inuyasha, beside himself with relief, slept just outside Kaede’s hut. He couldn’t wait to see his best friend when the sun rose. Kagome, however, fell into a restless sleep. She was home, and she was happy. In her dreams she felt a strong youki entangle her. His tail wagged and his fanged grin made her tear with happiness. She laughed weightlessly as he wrapped her up in his arms and spun her around with glee. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her every scent, memorizing it. “I love you, In… KOUGA!?” She awoke with a start and panic at her own dream. She laughed at herself doubtfully, stilling her passion filled heart. ‘heh…whoa girl… hehe’ she thought to herself, as she calmed herself and mused about the silly places the dreaming mind takes people. Still, those turquoise eyes holding every promise she’d ever hinged on, and a pull she couldn’t quite place, tugged at her. She had to go for a walk to clear her mind.

She stepped out of the hut, through the bamboo mat, and almost tripped over Inuyasha as she tried to make her escape to the tree line. “Feh! Watch where you’re going, bitch!” escaped Inuyasha’s mouth before he had really even thought the words. She looked down at him and mumbled her sincere apologies before asking him to join her. They walked in comfortable silence toward the forest until they were nearly there. “Why’d you even come back, anyway?” he asked, finally breaking the silence. “I wasn’t home there. Home is here…”, ‘you are where I want to be’, is what she wanted to say. They continued on a good bit further before either of them spoke again. “I really missed you.” came Inuyasha’s even sigh. “I missed you, too.” Kagome spoke. 

In truth she did miss him. She missed all of it. She had dreams of them together, pups, a home, a life together. He was rough around the edges, but it was clear he cared. He was hurt and harmed by life. He never really had anyone to accept him. Even Kikyo only accepted his human half. Kagome wanted to be the one to make it all ok, the one to make him understand he was good and wanted… and loved. “I never stopped hoping you’d come back” he admitted quietly. “I never stopped hoping I could come back” she said, while stopping to stare into his golden eyes. Those eyes held her hopes and dreams. They held a love and tenderness she couldn’t deny. They walked on, until they came to a hot spring. Inuyasha’s keen nose scented their direction and destination long before they ever arrived. “I know it has been a long day for you. Would you like to bathe?”, he asked, with hope glistening in his eyes. Suddenly she lit up, “YES! Today has been so much! I would love a good soak!” He turned to let her undress, and she did. 

She slipped into the hot water without fear. She allowed the hot water to absorb all of her emotions, while relaxing her tense muscles. Inuyasha kept vigil over her bath and happily allowed her time to relax and rejuvenate. He was happy to have here back.

A thought landed on the young woman while she soaked. She called out coyly “I-nu-ya-sha… “ He perked and turned to her. Her sly glance gave him all the invitation he needed. He quietly, but quickly, stripped and joined her in her bath, never leaving Tetsaiga more than arms length away. He moved toward her, unsure of what exactly she wanted… but he wanted to know, and to be near, no matter what. 

She was veiled in the water up to the swell of her breasts, and was absolutely beautiful. Her peaceful beauty surrounded her. He took it all in at a glance as she waited for him. He had seen her before, but never this at peace and never when she was willing. He approached anxiously, as though he knew she would be ripped away in a moment. When he arrived to face her, he spared no time in wrapping an arm around the girl he had fiercely loved and protected for so long. As she looked into his eyes, he felt his time had come. She was there, alone, with him… and totally naked as the universe would have it. And she was asking him to join her. 

With an arm locked around her waist, he leaned in to kiss her… a kiss so long awaited. Their eyes locked and he moved in to kiss her with all the passion he had stored up. His lips moved to hers, and hers to his. In the peace of the present, they kissed, the long awaited happily ever after. Soul collectors hung overhead like a strange vigil to their dead (yes, really really dead) mistress. The moon shone above. The peaceful summer breeze blew. Beloved stars looked on. Inuyasha and Kagome shared their first kiss devoid of impending doom. And… neither felt anything. 

She pulled back and blinked back at him. It almost felt painful in her soul. She had waited so long for this moment. She was so sure, and now she felt… nothing. It wasn’t quite like kissing her brother because she was sure she would be utterly grossed out if they had shared this kind of kiss, but still. This kiss held so much weight and she didn’t feel… anything 

Inuyasha stood back, blinking back at her. It was his first kiss beyond impossible circumstances. She was beautiful and everything he had ever dared to hope for in a mate. She accepted him and loved him as he was. She… was… everything. And, he felt nothing. He had heard the menfolk talk about whores and conquests before. This wasn’t even that. He still loved Kagome. He still felt everything he did before, but he didn’t want to kiss her again and he didn’t want to experience anything more intimate with her. He certainly didn’t want to do the things he had heard men do with women. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He had wanted her to be his mate for life, but in this moment he truly only wanted to get away. 

“I’ll look out for you while you bathe” was all he could say as he went to get decent to look out for her safety. She was too shocked and numb to be offended. 

Kouga woke with a start and a seething jealously in his belly. Had it been another nightmare? He couldn’t remember. Her warm smile and her tiny hands clasped in his hands soothed him while tried to settle back down to sleep. An image of an imagined, naked Kagome wrapped up in the arms of Mutt-face prickled his senses. Kouga growled, unintentionally, and forced the thoughts from his mind. If he couldn’t get control of his own thoughts, he would be useless to his pack. 

Kagome finished her bath in solitude and silence. Her previous joy as soggy as her hair. She had only been back a couple of days and was sure Inuyasha was her friend and companion, but not her lover. He loved and protected her fiercely, but he was clearly not the love she had longed for. She sighed and questioned if coming back was a good choice. Still, gooseflesh ran up and down her body, trying to solidify those strong arms wrapped around her… and that voice… THAT VOICE… THOSE EYES! She braced herself and clenched her whole being as she realized who she had been feeling in her soul. 

The one she had been feeling pull her back to the feudal era was none other than her most annoying suitor… the one she had forced to release her… He had acquiesced her denials. He had moved on. She loved Inuyasha and all his frustrating traits, but she didn’t love him romantically. He was a dear friend and a partner. He had tried to protect her from Kouga’s advances. He had protected her from death, and Kikyo, and everything these years. She loved him, but not as a mate. And now she felt sick. She felt the bile rising in her throat, and held back a gag. “Oi! You alright over there!?”, she heard at a respectable distance. Still, she couldn’t answer and nearly collapsed in the spring. 

Kagome woke in strong, warm arms. She looked up into those beautiful golden eyes and smiled. He had wrapped her sleeping bag around her, she realized. Even after their romance had ended, he was still there to protect her and care for her. “You… you didn’t have to…” she spoke, even as her emotions swirled around her and threatened to consume her. “Feh. Can’t let you go dying on me, can I?” he smirked and carefully released his hold. Kagome found her bearings and considered where here she could find clothes. As she looked around, she saw her clothes laying in a neat pile beside her. She grabbed them and dressed in the warmth of her bag.

“But Sango, I don’t love him like I thought I did! And I know he feels the same!” she half shouted to Sango over their dinner preparations. In truth, Inuyasha had been anxiously distant since the encounter. He felt every bit her protector and friend, but the romantic love he thought he held for her just didn’t exist. He knew the expectation of her return. He had built a house for her; he had checked that well every few days in the three years she was gone. But that damn kiss told him everything. And while he didn’t feel rejected, he knew the missed opportunity with Kagome… and Kikyo. Kikyo was stolen from him. He could now see why she was so jealous. Kikyo understood her reincarnation wasn’t his mate. And with Kagome… he just didn’t know. Was there a time when he could have taken a chance to be with her? Was it his own insecurity that stood in the way and he had lost his chance forever? He just didn’t know. What he did know was ‘that kiss’ told him everything about the present he needed to know. 

Kagome graciously took on the status of village miko apprentice with Kaede. In fact, she was the most promising miko they had seen since Kikyo, though no one dared mention it. They all knew comparing the two was offensive. She learned quickly; she was compassionate and gracious. Her healing power was impressive. No one knew her secret truth that she thought of the fight against Naraku when she healed, but it got the job done. Inuyasha dutifully protected the village as it was mercilessly attacked in the days after the powerful miko returned. 

“Child. Ye seem unhappy” Kaede simply stated one day as Kagome was treating an ailing child. “I’m… fine” Kagome chirped without conviction. “Nay. My old eyes see Inuyasha is not all ye wished. Still, ye belong here… Tell me. Why did ye return?” Kagome continued to apply the poultice but her eyes wandered off to some unknown place. “I’m not sure. I was so sure Inuyasha was why I wanted to come back, but I know that isn’t true, now.” 

“But Booooooss… why don’t you go see her!?” Hakkaku whined while Kouga cleaned a fresh kill. “Because…” he answered, frustrated and pained. “Kagome never wanted me. I tried my damnedest to win her back then.” In his mind, he broke. He couldn’t keep being rejected when everything he is relied on her accepting him. “Do you want me to take her by force!?!” he asked, finality in his voice. “Of course not, boss! That’s not honorable… but…” Kouga ran off to catch another kill they really didn’t need. Just as he was about to make the kill strike he almost fell to his knees with a sudden jolt of the energy he was all too familiar with. “HA! Get distracted, boss!?”

Kagome woke again, sweaty and crying. Those eyes haunted her. The youkai they belonged to belonged to someone else. His arms felt like home. In her nightmares, the wolf-man she couldn’t have wrapped her up, held her, and consumed her in ways she had never experienced in waking moments. Those bright blue eyes would stare into her soul. He would tell her how much he loved her and that he would never let anyone hurt her again if he was alive to stop it. It was always the same. He would reach down to kiss her, while wrapping one strong arm around her waist. He would steal her breath away and refuse to break off until she had to breathe. He would penetrate her with his eyes. He would light her on fire from the inside. Before he made any sexual move to take her, she would be burning alive with his passion, without will to resist. She took a steadying breath and shook her head to make room for thoughts of the day to come. She needed to visit a pregnant villager and check for growth. His hand grasped her hip. She needed to check on Jii-san who was sick with a respiratory ailment. His hand slid up to her waist. She needed to ensure the simple barriers were in place. His other hand cradled her neck. “Ayeeee!!!!!!” she screamed in frustration. Kaede looked up startled at her young pupil with a questioning glance. “I’m just frustrated” Kagome blushed honestly. Kaede cocked an eyebrow knowingly, but said nothing. Kagome shook off the sense and set her mind to the days tasks.

“Stay with me” he begged. She pulled away. “Let me hold you.” He grabbed her hip. “I have to see to the ill” she insisted. He slid his over the softness of her waist. “I have to protect the village”, she contested. “Let me drink from your lips” he pleaded. He stood and held her to his body. She screamed and he recoiled. His waking mind barely understood what was happening, but every day his insecurity lessened and his desire to go to her grew. He was mostly useless to his pack now, as his every waking and dreaming thought sought her presence. “Go check up on her, boss!” Ginta cried. “Yes. At least you will know she is safe. We know why you are suffering!!!” Hakkaku almost screamed. 

Kouga walked away, knowing she had mated the Inu, and visiting her would only crush him. Unfortunately his youkai had chosen its mate, not that he would contest the decision. She was clearly perfect in every way. Her mate was a fool to wait so long, and he could never forgive him for the pain he had caused her. Still, he knew he couldn’t stay away. He needed to feel her close; he needed to scent her. He needed to bask in her aura. 

Moaning quietly, Kagome touched herself. She allowed her own heat to swell as she felt a spirit swirl around and consume her. It was an evening after a long day and this was a necessary release. She had felt her own desire swelling all day, and the ache between her legs was almost unbearable. Her delicate fingers swirled around her clit; her other hand tended to her aching nipples, swinging back to her neck and clawing at the juncture of her shoulder. Kagome brought herself to orgasm, guiltily crying out to Kouga.

Kouga swiftly and with almost painful strength tugged at himself. He could smell her, taste her. In his mind he lapped at her slit which moving his hands between her breasts and neck. At his climax, he imagined impaling her on his cock while sinking his fangs into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Marking her could only be accomplished in his deep fantasies. But what he wanted most was to look into her eyes and kiss her lips while she accepted his heart. With that thought, he orgasmed and could faintly hear her voice crying out to him in pleasure.

They both woke with a sense of longing, each with the days duties ahead. Kouga had known she was back for 3 cycles now, and couldn’t possibly stay away any longer. She was so lonely, and had no sense that the Kami would bring her the desire of her heart that very day. 

“Oi! Bitch.” His voice softened, “are you ok?”. “No” she sighed. “I am happy here, but I’ve been so lonely… so… alone”, Kagome admitted as she and Inuyasha walked the countryside in search of herbs. They both knew there was nothing romantic between them, but Inuyasha couldn’t bear for Kagome to be so dejected and lifeless. It had already been a quarter of a year since she returned and they realized they weren’t the lovers they’d thought. She was so beautiful and so amazing. Why couldn’t he protect her from the loneliness she had saved him from? Why couldn’t he be what she needed… wanted? He had pushed out evry thought of Kikyo and committed himself to be hers. Still, he knew he didn’t hold the love they once thought they had. And still, Inuyasha wanted to save Kagome from all pain. She had saved him from so much, and he owed her this much. He would give her what she wanted. 

With his will steeled, Inuyasha grabbed her up into his arms and looked her in the eye with all the love he had for her and Kikyo, both. With everything he could muster, he kissed Kagome. He gave her everything he had to give and some that he found from somewhere in space. He moaned in her mouth and grasped at her lower back. His body began to respond and gave her even more. He ground his erection into her thigh and began grasping at her breast. His hips were involuntarily rolling toward her. In his mind, he convinced himself that he could do this. He loved her and since neither had a mate, they could at least have each other. 

Kagome internally panicked. He was kissing and touching her. He was aroused! He was… her… friend. She tried to scream and push away, He seemed to only take those things as a request to continue. His hands were on her breasts. “EE..EE…SITBOI!!!” she finally got out. Inuyasha was forced to eat dirt as she bolted. afraid of him for the first time. Had he tried to rape her? Did she lead him on in some way she was unaware of? If it had been a year ago, she would have been in heaven… maybe? But now… now he was strong and frightening and too much to bear. In the midst of her heartbreak, and what she thought was mutual un-attraction, he tried to take advantage of her????? She couldn’t wrap her mind around it and ran. Kagome ran as fast and as hard as she could. It didn’t matter where. In truth, she ran in the opposite direction to the safety of the village. She ran into the woods and kept running. “How could he try to do that!?” she screamed as tears streamed down her face. “I trusted him!” she wept. She tweaked her ankle on a gnarled tree root and still ran. Inuyasha was supposed to be her protector and friend, but he forced himself on her. He had to know by now that whatever romance they had didn’t really exist, didn’t he? Still, she ran.

She stopped when her legs wouldn’t carry her any further. She was at a cave, near the mountains. She collapsed, then crawled into the safety of the cave. The sun seems to have set. And now she was alone. She was alone in the dark, cold cave without even her backpack to help her. 500 years from her blood family and seemingly years away from home… She was lost and totally dejected. Nothing was familiar. Nothing was home, now. Everything was wrong and no one was near to be bothered by her stream of tears. So, she wept. 

Kouga was speeding his way toward her village when a pain so vibrant hit him, that he collapsed. He sat and caught his breath with panic in his heart. He questioned if this would be his end. The pain was so intense that he wondered to himself if he could die of his mate rejecting him. It wouldn’t be the worst end, to be sure. He had conquered true evil. His pack was safe and thriving. Attacks were at an all time low. If he died of heartbreak, at least his pack was safe and secure. On unsteady feet, he stood and felt it. It wasn’t himself he was feeling. He felt the panic and heartbreak of his mate. He started again for the village, but his youki screamed another direction. Again, he stopped, despite himself, and listened to his instinct. It sent him whirling another direction.

He could feel the anguish of his mate calling out to him. Her pain meant his own. So, he followed the pain. Her aura drew him. 

Kouga found the cave and his intended. The pain radiating out made it hard to breathe. It didn’t matter what, he couldn’t have been torn from greeting her.

When he entered, his fur sizzled at her reiki pushing out onlookers. He pushed on. 

He found her sitting int a little ball of pink, wrapped around herself and bawling.

“Koi?”… “Kagome Koi?” It was hard to exist in this space with her defenses so high. He wrapped his youki tight around himself and moved forward.

The ookami prince understood, for the first time, the oppressive and painful power his little miko could inflict by simply existing in her own pain. ‘She is always surprisingly powerful.’ he absently thought to himself.

He pushed on. His fur, his skin, his very existence was singed with her anger and grief. 

With every ounce of power in himself, he pushed forward. He knew in this moment he would die if he didn’t wrap his arms around the little human who held his everything. So, he did. On his way, he removed his armor. He bowed low, almost on hands and knees. And by the time he reached her, he was on hands and knees with head bowed low. This was a position he had never taken in his whole life. He was a strong alpha, who submitted to no one. He would rather die than submit. But he did. For her. All of his power and prominence was forgotten when he approached his little miko, fully submitted to her.

“Kouga?” She blinked out at the small creature approaching her. Her oppressive reiki immediately receded to accept his approach. “Thanks…” he bashfully replied. Knowing if she had flared in this moment, he would be purified to ash. Her defensive barrier still flared, he noted, but it accepted him. For that, he was grateful. Still on hands and knees he approached her. When he was in touching distance, he bared his throat on instinct. In response she grabbed him in a full bear hug and laughed in relief. “Where is Ayame!?” she declared, as he only hugged her tighter. “That isn’t important right now, Koi. Why are you so scared and hurt? Where is Mutt-face? You shouldn’t be out here alone” At that, her joy evaporated and she sobbed the few emotions she hadn’t yet released. 

No one knows how long she sobbed into Kouga’s embrace. He kept silent as her defensive shield shrank, then evaporated. If he ever told the truth about these moments, he was elated to have her in his arms and was fully confident he could protect her from any harm that might come. His mind drifted from protection to lust to forever. He didn’t really care. In this moment, she was in his arms and he was whole. He was home. The story he told his clan is that he found her scared and alone, so chose to protect her. It wasn’t a lie. He was a shit liar and didn’t even try. The moments that followed, though… he would never tell a soul

In her warm embrace, he admitted “I’ve missed you so much.” Her flair led him to continue. “I’ve been having dreams for lunar cycles. About you. I know I released my claim, but I still love you.” She sobbed harder and held him harder. “My youki didn’t bond to Ayame. I tried for the sake of the tribe, but it didn’t take.” Then Kagome laughed. She laughed with a wieghtlessness and ironic joy neither of them expected. “Inuyasha…” she began sobbing again. A low and angry growl escaped Kouga before he could gather his senses. Kagomes sobs took over and Kouga held tighter, refusing to utter a word or sound. Kagome sobbed harder. “I know you hate him, but he isn’t bad! He isn’t foul! He deserves to be loved and i’m just… (sniff) I’m just not… (sob)…” Kouga only held tight to protect her from the asshole who he knew couldn’t love her like she deserved. When she didn’t continue, he began rubbing soothing circles on her back and pulled back to look in her eyes, trying to decipher what she was so reluctant to say. “I kissed him…” she admitted. Kouga felt his jealousy prick, his youki angry that anyone dared touch his woman. “But I understood he wasn’t the one… (breath hitch)… then he…(sob)”. 

Her anger and pain flared and Kouga couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t bear to let her go, but rose to his feet with every muscle taught and tense. “He. WH-A-T?”, asked through clenched teeth. “Inuy…he… tried to…” Kagome brokely stated. “He… um… HE DIDN’T MEAN TO!” she blurted out in Inuyahsa’s defense. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was safe in his presence and utterly defenseless, as well as apparently hurt, in this moment, Kouga might have torn off to truly end his Hanyou rival. It is no secret that he disliked the asshole, but had always trusted him to at very least not harm Kagome, while she insisted on traveling with him. As much as he could muster, Kouga forced himself to speak in a calm tone. “What. Did. He. Do?”. 

His bold and fearless miko was in a fit of sobs again. It required all of his enhanced speed and hearing to grasp the broken and hysterical sobs she spat. He held her arms firmly, whether it was to ground himself or her he didn’t know, and took calming breaths to take in all that she spat out. “So. He refused you and then tried to rape you tonight?” “NO! He let me go. If he wanted to ::hic:: he would have. I don’t know. I don’t know what he is thinking… and I’m so mad… and hurt… and I JUST DON’T KNOW… I thought I loved him and he loved me and we were meant to be, but the well and since and now…. I just…” more sobs racked Kagome’s tiny body and she fell into his embrace. Kouga couldn’t bear anymore. He had his woman in his arms, a sobbing mess because of the stupid mutt. He mentally chuckled darkly, ‘he never knew what he had, and now I am picking up the pieces of her broken heart, while she fills my own…’. “Koi? I will end him if you want.” She stared at him, bleary eyed, and shook her head. “I’ve only ever held back for your sake.” More sobs. “I always knew he didn’t want you. He wanted so many things you possess, but he didn’t want you.” Her dark blue eyes filled everything in him. He couldn’t deny she possessed his very soul. “I will wait for you. As long as I live, I know you are my everything, and if you never accept I will never mate.” His turquoise eyes pierced her with their brilliance, “I won’t ever let anyone or anything harm you as long as I live, and I regret I wasn’t there to protect you this time… This is my vow. I won’t mate you when you are so vulnerable, but consider that I will do anything to keep you happy and safe.” The sincerity in his eyes was undeniable and Kagome briefly considered the story of The Wolf Prince and His Miko Bride” before she collapsed from exhaustion.

Kouga held her and gave her all the strength he could as she ‘slept’ in his arms. He picked her up and carried her back to his den, where it was safer and more comfortable. He laid her down on his own furs, in his private quarters and whimpered to himself at his beautiful, courageous woman while she cried in her fitful sleep. She never let go, so neither did he. It didn’t bother him to not sleep, but it required every bit of his strength to not murder the insufferable source of her tears. She still held some inconceivable care for a vile demon who would rape his woman. He gathered every bit of his will to wait until he had more of the story before destroying the baka. Tonight, he would comfort his mate. 

Inuyasha laid, face down in the dirt, long after the subduing spell had worn off. He had betrayed his best friend and nearly did something he could never forgive himself for. The terror in her eyes for the brief moment before she sat him tore at his soul. He had wanted to chase after her and beg her forgiveness, but seeing her so scared of him had paralyzed him. How many times had she looked at him when he was in a blood lust and not even shown a hint of fear? He would have to find a way to make up for his mistake. He would take time to explain why he thought that’s what she wanted, and how difficult it had been to even try. But first, he had to give her time. He walked back to the village, taking up his usual afternoon patrol. 

With his chores complete, evening was turning to night, and there was still no sense of Kagome’s presence anywhere. He knew he had to find her and at very least secure her safety. He wouldn’t approach, but he would let her know he was nearby.  
Inuyasha searched the path to the well and beyond. He finally caught an old scent trail leading to a cave, where her scent joined with a wolf’s. The smell of her tears was suffocating, but there was no hint that she had been bleeding or attacked. “Wolf boy wouldn’t allow her to be hurt, and would attack me tonight, anyway”, he grumbled to himself. At that, he headed back to the village, self-loathing his only sensible thoughts. He was half tempted to provoke the fleabag, so Kagome could be vindicated. Shaking his head, he thought ‘No. She would only be more hurt at our fighting.’ Maybe Sango…’

Inuyasha drug himself into Kaede’s hut to explain what he knew of Kagome’s whereabouts. On entering without her, he felt the daggers coming from Shippo and Sango. “What did you do this time?” Shippo accused. Inuyasha could only shake his head and look at the floor. His lack of self defensive remark sent a shock of panic through Sango’s spine. “Inuyasha!”, she exclaimed. “I almost hurt hurt her, and she ran.” he moaned out, but quickly thought to hedge, “but she’s with Kouga, now.” “Hurt her… how?” Sango grit out. His shift in demeanor was everything she needed to know. He had done something to truly hurt her, and she intended to find out what. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He knew he was wrong, and he knew they knew. He did the only thing he could, and fled to the safety of his own home and wept bitterly.  
Sango paced, furiously, wondering what Inuyasha had done that he felt so guilty about. He had said she was with Kouga, but nothing more. Where with Kouga? There was no way she could have walked, or even ran, to the Eastern Lands in an afternoon. It would take her nearly a week to go on foot. She wasn’t sure he would return to his dens with her, even if he could possibly already be at the dens. Then she GASPED and steeled herself at a chilling thought. Inuyasha never said she was *alive* with Kouga… No, she sighed to herself. He said he had almost hurt her. But, then, she had never seen him so guilty about almost doing anything. What could he have almost done to be so remorseful, she puzzled. She was shaken from her musings as a sleepy toddler waddled over to get some late evening cuddles. Sangu pulled the tot to her chest and rubbed her back soothingly, as she looked into her innocent eyes and hummed a lullaby. The weariness of the days activities dragged her into slumber, with her babies and husband at her side. 

The morning came with a bustle of eager pack mates, all anxious to hear the news of their leader’s reunion. Even the wolves who hadn’t met her personally knew the story of the fearsome warrior miko who would be their alpha’s mate. No one dared disturb their leader’s late slumber, but everyone wanted to know how the reunion went and why she was sleeping in his chambers unmated. The betas confidently took charge of the morning tasks, and the whole den was alive with activity before Kouga stepped out. 

He wanted nothing more than to continue to hold his woman in his arms. The pack would allow it, no one would complain. But two young warriors started fighting for dominance. It was to be expected, as they were very likely to take positions of power when they matured. But this was a task the alpha needed to undertake. He strode in only wearing his loin furs. “You have to knock it off! If Kouga has to break this up, you will both be sorry!”, Hakkaku ground out at the fighting pair. In absolutely no mood to deal with this foolishness, Kouga observed their disrespect to their beta, and fumed. Before the fighting cubs could register his presence, Kouga deftly kicked them both in the gut and left them crumpled and unable to breathe. “Knock it off! And two weeks cleaning detail for both of you, for your insolence!”, he merely spoke. “You didn’t have to, boss!” Hakkaku squeaked out as he tailed Kouga, hoping for any tidbit of news. The fighting cubs didn’t really bother him, and he simply wasn’t the kind of authority to give swift and painful punishment. He preferred administrative duties, and providing for his pack. He could fight fiercely, but when it came to his own, he didn’t have the will to dole out punishment. Kouga continued on, wordlessly. What could he say? What did he even know? Maybe her pack knew. She’d want to see them when she woke, anyway. “She’s here for now. But we need to go back to her village to see her pack. We’ll be leavin’ when she wakes up. You up to taking on this bunch for a couple days?” he spoke as casually as he could. “Of course, boss! You can count on us!” the beta pair rang out in unison. “It’s just…” Ginta rubbed at the back of his neck, “We already didn’t expect to see ya for a couple a days. We thought you’d take yer time coming back with her… is all…” At the barely restrained youki flaring from Kouga, the duo looked at one another and found more pressing matters to attend. 

At that, Kouga slipped back into his den and found the most breathtaking sight he had ever beheld. A genuinely disheveled young woman lay in his bed, iridescent black hair splayed across a bare shoulder that gave way to a generous view of ample cleavage. One leg hung out of the furs, thrown over a wolf, with her kimono splayed apart to her thigh. Her arm draped around the lone, derpy wolf, one of the omegas of the pack, who looked at Kouga with questioning eyes and tongue half lolled out of his mouth. The wolf averted his eyes in submission, but didn’t budge otherwise. Kouga couldn’t help the joy that leaped in his chest, thinking how unusual it was for one of his wolves to casually curl up next to a human. She looked so peaceful, he nodded his ascent to the wolf and sat next to them. It had been three long years since she vanished, and while he was anguished that his woman had survived so much, he felt full of hope and promise. They had confessed their promises to each other the night before, and now all he could do was wait. For what, he wasn’t entirely sure. It most definitely involved beating the mutt senseless. He let out a low growl, and his wolf whimpered and cowered the slightest bit. “Oh. It’s ok…” Kagome sleepily purred while slightly stroking the animal trapped in her embrace. She snuggled in closer and the wolf nuzzled at the only thing he could reach, her cleavage. 

“Ayee!” Kagome shot up at the cold sensation invading her bosom. Kouga could only chuckle as the wolf yipped and bolted at the painful noise, his struggles at disentangling himself only goading more chuckles from the ookami. A barely awake Kagome took in her surroundings, before assessing her own state of dress, if you could call it that. She looked around and took in the warm glow of his den, the opposite wall that was actually a cave opening to a waterfall, the small pool at its base, the smell of fresh water, the morning sunlight gently streaming in, the inlaid shelves with some herbs, utensils, and cookpot sad merrily to the side, over a firepit, the unbearably soft furs she was laying in, Kouga. Kouga sat in silence as he observed her observing her surroundings. His face seemed so much more gentle than it had previously. His eyes seemed even more piercing than she remembered. His toned chest and arms, his loose hair flowing down, brought on a blush she couldn’t suppress. He was nearly naked, she gasped to herself. In her self gratifying fantasies, he looked… nothing like this. The firm lines of his toned muscles shone in the soft light. The bumps and ridges of his body stood out proudly to her gaze. She heaved a sigh and looked down to see that she, herself, was barely hanging on to her own garments. Mud and twigs and leaves clung to her, but panic struck when she realized her kimono had become barely a bathrobe. She looked up in unrestrained shock to confirm he was seeing the same thing she was and yanked the furs over her exposed flesh. For a long moment, they stared into each others eyes, not sure what the best response might be. Mercifully, Kouga spoke first. “I’ll send in one of the ladies to help ya bathe and dress.” With that he took one hand in his, eyes trained on hers, “I’ll stay close. Just holler if ya need me.” With that, he stood and walked out. 

Kagome sat in his bed, shaking the cobwebs from her mind and tried to remember why she was here; she tried to work out exactly how she woke up in Kouga’s den… and with him gone. Shook from her thoughts, a beautiful young wolf youkai entered and bowed to the priestess. “I am here to assist.”

“Kagome! Forgive me!” Inuyasha wailed to the skies. Every insecurity he had ever had laid bare before him as he cried out in anguish. She had always been the one, the only one, to accept him fully. His thoughts of being a dirty hanyou and not worthy of her love and body consumed him as he grieved in solitude. He had known since ‘that kiss’ she wasn’t the one his soul longed for. She was his friend, his companion, his other half in battle. But, he knew she wasn’t his mate. He had almost forced her last shred of innocence from her, because he was too stupid to see that the mate she longed for wasn’t him. If he ever saw her again, he would throw himself at her mercy and beg forgiveness. He would lay his very soul bare and invite her wrath at his violation. She deserved that much. He would find the words to explain to their companions how he intended to make her whole and had broken her in the process. His words and apologies were the courage he needed to face the wrath he so desperately deserved. 

In his grief and fear, he conjured images of Sango cutting him in half with Heirokots. He saw himself bowing low to ask Kagome for forgiveness, only to be purified to ash by her powerful Reiki. He saw Miroku strike him with sutras as Shippo broke his skull with a spinning top. He saw Kirara burn him alive with her rarely used flames. He saw Kaede fling a charged arrow at his eyes, depriving him of sight before sealing him to a deathless death somewhere near the village. Kouga, aided by Goureshi would slice him to tattered skin and bones before landing a fatal blow; yes, he would take his time torturing him before allowing death to consume him. He even envisioned Shesshomaru using Tensuega to revive him after one death, only to be subject to another. These were the fates he deserved.  
A final thought struck him. Kagome might refuse all the torture and death, and subject him to a fate where no one touched him and he had to live his life alone, with only his guilt to torment him for centuries. He could wander the earth as he had before Kikyo, friendless and utterly alone.  
He shuddered and fell to more broken sobs and dried tears. 

Kagome shook the past days events from her mind. She was safe here, no one could, or would dare, harm her in the wolves den. Visions of *his* violations came and she banished them as quickly as they came. She wanted to talk to him, to ask, surely, but for now she was safe and the she-wolves were so welcoming and fussed over her so much that she felt embarrassed. Quiereda took her to the baths and made sure she had everything to wash away the filth. Her lady in waiting stood by, in genuine… submission (?) as she cleansed her body and tried to cleanse her mind. She then led her to a dressing room of sorts… Kagome could only assume they held extra clothing for ladies in need of dress here. She dressed in the Eastern Lands’ armor and vaguely wondered how he could think her middle school uniform was less modest than this fur bikini they gave her as normal, everyday, clothes. She gladly accepted the arm and leg guards they offered, but still felt exposed as her most alluring bits felt on display. She regarded herself in the silver mirror and frowned. 

An elderly ookami entered and took her frown to heart. “Perhaps our Lady may be more accustomed to human dress, and would prefer more matronly furs”, she suggested. Kagome only frowned harder at the suggestion. ‘Matronly’ gave her visions of Mother-of-the-Bride and Shrine maidens. Kagome shook her head, and spoke humbly, “I’m not used to wearing clan furs, but if this is what you suggest, I’ll wear them.” Her champion sighed and suggested instead, “She is to be our alpha mate. Dress her in full regal furs.” Kagome could only guess what that might be, but she knew this bikini was too revealing. She smiled and nodded her ascent. 

Before long, it seemed a team of she-wolves had gathered her dress, and were outfitting her in what could only be described as a warrior’s ballgown. From her neck to navel was covered in a luxurious grey-brown fur. At her hips, she was clad in a creature who must have been enormous, as it covered from her hips to ankles. They clad her feet in a cloth more comfortable than any slippers she had ever owned. She was given tight undergarments, impressive in their modernity as they supported her breasts and then clung to her hips and mons. Was it possible the clan had made undergarments to fit her in such an impossibly short time? If not for the excess of fur, she might have felt like she was wearing a modern homecoming gown. But. Her she-wolves didn’t quit. They gathered her hair into a lovely mound, held by a beautiful hair piece with an inlaid wolf howling at a silver moon. They applied a rosey balm to her lips and cheeks. Finally, they thread her remaining hair through silver strands, into a beautiful braid that shone in any light. If Kagome would admit to her own beauty, she would have deemed herself a vision of absolute delight. 

It was well into the afternoon, nearly evening, when the she-wolves released her. She was bathed, perfumed, and groomed to perfection. She looked the part of an ookami princess. Despite all the fuss, she felt comfortable. They had primped her to perfection, and now she longed to be released. She held no reservations whether her brothers and sisters would accept her, she was fully dressed and suitable to meet the public at large. Her broken kimono was a distant memory, and she wanted to flee. To flee to Kouga’s arms, to flee to her sister and cry at her shoulder, to flee from the painful memory of her best friend and failed lover taking her by force. She longed to see her mother. But after all the work the she-wolves had done to make her presentable, she mostly just wanted to flee. With gratitude, Kagome bowed to her comrades and thanked them for their work.

She stepped out of the ladies den, looking for any familiar face. When Kouga’s eyes were the first she saw, she nearly cringed at the memory of this morning. All of it crashed on her and she forgot her previous confidence. The mud, sticks, leaves, and nakedness came rushing back as she observed his stare. For his part, Kouga couldn’t find words to express how breathtaking and regal she looked. He felt like a cub, seeing a beautiful woman for the first time. His heart pounded in his chest and again, he felt weak in her presence. It was a long, awkward moment before either spoke. “Ka-go-me…” he spoke in a soft breathy moan. “You are stunning.” He could only speak the full and unbridled truth to her. For all his strength, she was his weakness and his desire. Seeing her clad as the regal ookami-miko princess he knew she was, he couldn’t hold back his own astonishment. He continued to stare as she stared back at him, a soft blush rising through her chest and settling on her cheeks. 

He couldn’t help when his desire swelled and he imagined himself ripping the furs from her body. He couldn’t help the erection that swelled under his armor. He took her in, knowing full well that his woman held his every desire and his very heart in her smile and those warm brown-blue eye. She could destroy him with a single flare of her energy, she could destroy him with a frown. And somehow, she had taught him the courage to love her with his whole heart. 

Kagome’s grumbling stomach broke the moment, a chagrinned blush stained her face. “Did they forget to feed ya today?”, Kouga huffed. “Uh. Yeah. There were so many attendants in and out, I think they just forgot.”, Kagome defended. Kouga motioned for her to follow and led her toward the meeting den where most of the pack had assembled for supper. It was a loud, boisterous, heartwarming sight. Males, females, cubs, warriors, elderly, all were enjoying their evening meal with an air of family that enjoyed being together. She had never quite seen anything like it, but it felt so welcoming and familiar all the same. They had nearly reached the center of the den when a hush fell over the space, all eyes trained on Kouga and her. He placed a reassuring hand on her back and continued on toward his spot at the head of the den. “They ain’t gonna eat ya or nuthin”, Kouga almost whispered with a wink. Almost as suddenly as the hush fell, the wolves began excitedly chattering amongst themselves; an anticipation filled the room, but no one moved from their spot. 

As Kouga approached his seat, he motioned for Kagome to sit first. She stood and stared at the place where there was only room for one person to sit, when the whole circle of wolves shifted in comical unison to allow her a seat. She gratefully smiled and thanked them for the space. Kouga settled in to her left and looked up to greet the young she-wolf handing him a plate of raw veg and bloody meat. Kouga’s face went ashen as he realized they would soon be serving Kagome the same. He turned to apologize to Kagome and explain they would serve her cooked meat when he spotted Ginta approaching, preceded by the scent of scorched meat. Kouga leaned in, nose gently brushing against Kagome’s ear, as he whispered “Your food is comin, burnt ta hell, just like ya like.” Kagome honestly didn’t catch the joke because she was trying to quiet the butterflies fluttering through her stomach. She caught the gist of the comment and looked up to see her friend approaching with blessedly cooked meat and produce. Relief washed over her, and she gave Ginta one of her brilliant smiles and a heartfelt thank you. “No prob, sis! I know ya don’t much care for fresh meat, so I spit and fired a whole hock just for ya! Gosh, sis, I’ve missed ya so much! Where ya dksaofi wefnfnciow fhowehfjjsndfji eoertieurj…” Ginta’s words melted into background noise as she felt Kouga’s arm slip around her waist and his nose nuzzle her hair. For Kouga’s part, he was saying his gratitudes for the meal, when he was struck with the thing he was most grateful for in this moment. He couldn’t or wouldn’t let the moment pass without touching her to ensure she really was there. 

The rest of the meal passed without incident. The wolves she knew came to welcome her back, and wolves she had never met came to speak their admiration of her and happiness at meeting her. Kagome felt embarrassed at their gushing; it seemed they all thought she was some kind of heroine and a powerful miko who saved them all from certain doom. Many recounted her stories, but the embellishments gave her far too much credit and some were outright lies. She had never single handedly taken out a bird of paradise, and she didn’t threaten to purify anyone who touched Shippo. But no matter how much she protested, it seemed they only liked her more for her added humility. She found herself slinking into Kouga’s embrace to escape the onslaught of attention. 

“They just want ya to feel welcome… and they want me to know they approve”, he said, while mentally adding “and they could refuse you if they wanted”. Truth be told, not everyone was happy with Kouga’s choice in mate. Many of the elders saw mating Ayame as a powerful allegiance with the northern lands, and were unhappy at the failed mating. Some others thought it unwise to taint such powerful youkai blood with weak human blood. Even still, some of the she-wolves were still vying for Kouga’s affection. But none would say as much. Every wolf in the Eastern lands was aware that their prince had chosen his mate, and voicing a challenge would be fruitless. 

The evening wound down and most everyone had retired to their own sleeping quarters. A few elders sat across the den, regaling each other with old war stories they’d told hundreds of times before. Soldiers occasionally passed by on watch. Some soft murmers could be heard echoing from unknown places in the cave. But Kagome and Kouga sat in the same spot where they had been all evening, chatting comfortably about life and the events of the past three and a half years. The one subject that was completely avoided was Inuyasha. “Uh. Kouga… where did you think I had gone?” Kagome asked. “Well, I wasn’t really sure. I know ya go home by magic sometimes, but I also thought ya might be dead… so, I just didn’t know. I figured I would wait and see if you were around in the future.” “You were waiting for me?” Kouga rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded. “At first, I was sure ya died in battle. And I wouldn’ta been surprised if your pack lied to me, just ta keep me from goin crazy… but after I tried ta mate with Ayame, I knew all I could do was wait and find out.” Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, before deciding to speak. “Do you know how I got home?” Kouga shook his head. “Do you remember the old well, the bone eaters well, by Kaede’s village?…” Kagome went on to explain how she came to this time, how she got back and forth, and that she was really and truly never going back to her time because the well had stopped working. She explained how lonesome she had been, and that if the well had worked, she would already be back home. At that Kouga took her hand in his and looked lovingly into her eyes, “Well, I’m glad ya stuck around and I don’t have ta wait 500 years ta see ya again.” His simple words, along with the love and pain laced through his features said everything that needed to be said. Kagome squeezed his hand, a light blush painting her cheeks, and simply nodded. 

Kouga looked down at her long skirt, tiny feet peeking out, and slightly blue toes, “We aught ta lay ya down and take off that wrap before yer foot falls off.”, his chuckle lightening both of their hearts. A sudden anxiety washed over Kouga as he thought how he should phrase his next question. “Do… uh… um… You can sleep in my den, and I’ll sleep with the single men tonight…” he finally mumbled. “I’ll get ya set up, then head out.” The tips of his ears had turned crimson at the thought of his woman in his bed. “Don’t be silly! I’m not taking your bed. And beside…” Kagome flushed, “we slept together last night. It will be fine.” In unison they both blushed and turned away. Kouga’s mind raced as did his heart. He could hear her heart beating just as furiously. “I wouldn’t put ya in that position!”, Kouga spoke with a confidence he didn’t feel, as his heart sank that he seemed to be refusing her. “But, I… ah… wouldn’t want ta leave ya all alone… in case… ya needanything!”, Kouga quickly amended. It is true he could easily send someone to tend to any needs she might have, but he neither wanted to put her in an awkward position, nor really wanted to be separated from her. He’d already given up his whole afternoon with his she-wolves sequestering her. “He… ok. I really don’t want to be alone”, Kagome mumbled. In truth, she didn’t want to be alone, but she also wanted to feel his comforting embrace again. Kouga smiled with relief and stood to escort her to his den. 

“We can start toward your village first thing in the morning, if ya want. We can be there by midday.”, sincerity shining through his aqua eyes. “Yeah. I’m sure everyone is worried. I need to let them know I’m ok.”Kagome sighed out, a slight frown on her face. Kouga could smell and feel her anxiety.

Kagome tried to stand, but both feet were asleep and she almost immediately toppled over into Kouga’s waiting arms. :CLUNK!: she had bashed her head against his chestplate. He chuckled as she rubbed her head and blushed furiously from embarrassment. Kouga picked her up, cradling her against his chest, “We better get ya ta bed before ya really hurt yerself.” Kagome couldn’t deny that she was exhausted, and the gentle sway of Kouga’s gait lulled her to sleep before they were out of the main den. The evening of her breathing and slowing of her heart didn’t escape Kouga as he carefully pad his way to bed. As gently as he could he lay her down and softly kissed her forehead before covering her up and promising to return as soon as he could. 

Kouga strode out of the den to track down Hakkaku and Ginta, only to find them waiting in the corridor hoping in excitement. “So boss!?”, Ginta excitedly spat out. “Is she stayin!?”, Hakkaku added. The Betas could feel the vibrations between their alpha and his woman. They could practically see the bond they shared. From the moment he returned to the cave with her, everything felt more right, and they couldn’t be happier. If they’d taken a moment to notice Kouga in this moment, though, they would have seen the seething anger and dark aura surrounding him. Kouga let out a low growl to get their attention, in a voice lower than human hearing said, “Outside. Now.” The betas sobered immediately and followed Kouga outside the cave. 

“I’m taking Kagome back to her village tomorrow morning. I want you to take as many men as you think you will need, tonight, and capture Inu-trasha. Do whatever it takes to restrain him, but don’t kill him. I don’t want Kagome to have to see him, but I need to see him.” Kouga ground out. Questions swam through both of their minds, but they didn’t dare question Kouga right now. Unnecessary provocation could be lethal with Kouga in this sort of mood. The betas looked at one another and nodded. They ran inside to gather their most trusted and loyal men, while Kouga went for a run and quick dip in the waterfall to calm his mind. 

He would have to confront Inuyasha, but if Kagome was there she would only defend him. First, he had to get control of himself. He absolutely could not kill Inuyasha, but the shit stain needed a lesson. Gaireshi flickered to life as he thought of a particularly dark way to avenge his woman. He shook his head and thought of Kagome’s fallen and crying face. He would never be the source of her tears, and he would make sure she was never betrayed in such a way again. 

Kouga, clear minded and resolute in his plan, returned to his den and his sleeping angel. He removed his armor, down to his loin furs, then as carefully as he could, removed the bandage on Kagome’s foot and ankle. The bruising was deep, but the healers assured her that she only had a sprain and it would heal in a matter of days. As her foot came to life, the return of circulation put Kagomes’ foot on pins and needles. She groaned as she slowly woke and tried to shake away the stinging sensation. Feeling Kouga at her foot she sat up slightly to see him bend down and lay a gentle kiss on the top of her foot. A soft smile caressed his face as he looked up to her face. 

“Kouga… would you…” Kagome lost her nerve and looked away. “I’ll be here, Koi.” he whispered and scooted up to stroke her hair. He couldn’t help but stare at her angelic face. He laid himself on top of the furs and wrapped one strong arm around her covered form. “I’ll always be here.” he whispered as sleep took him. 

Ginta and Hakkaku carefully crept through the den, quietly rousing their chosen soldiers. They had to be loyal, fearless, and discreet. They would have rather gathered more soldiers, but they could only think of a handful loyal and fearless enough to face off with Inuyasha without questioning why. Many had fought shoulder to shoulder with the Inu in the last battle with Naraku. They all knew their alpha was a rival for Kagome’s hand, and many would ask questions they simply didn’t have answers to. Beyond that, they had seen the Inu fight, and restraining him without killing him was a near impossible ask. Still, they had to do their best. Based on what little information they had, Kouga had good reason. Despite their rivalry, Kouga and Inuyasha were brothers at arms, and friends in some strange way. They knew Kouga wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t serious. 

Akira, a master at surveillance and stealth. Taiki, a monster of a wolf and one of the fiercest fighters they had. Yasu, a gentle wolf who disarmed his enemies with his calm demeanor, but with enough skill to end any enemy he face. And Yua, a beautiful and deadly assassin… also one of the few females among their ranks. These six were the squad they would bring to capture Inuyasha. Once all were roused, they walked in silence to the training grounds to discuss the mission.

“Kouga has a special mission for us, and it has to be carried out in secret tonight.”, Hakkaku stated plainly. All nodded their ascent, waiting further instruction. “We gathered you four as our most capable warriors for this mission.”, Ginta lauded. An anxious air spread among the group, as they anticipated their mission. “Ahem… Kouga has asked that we capture and detain…”… …”Inuyasha”. To their credit, the soldiers all held their composure and didn’t let slip their varying shock and confusion. As a group, their thoughts could be summed up as: Why on earth are we being sent out in the middle of the night, with no notice, to capture Kouga’s love rival when he just appeared back here with her after years of her absence? What could this mean? How are we to capture and detain him without killing him!? Why doesn’t Kouga go himself? … WE ARE GOING ON A SUICIDE MISSION.

Ginta spoke, gently, “We will be successful! Go gather your things and meet back here in one hour to go to his home near Kaede’s villiage.” Ginta knew they would take the whole hour saying unspoken goodbyes to their loved ones. He knew the gravity of this mission, and granted them a kindness he could afford. None would betray the details of the mission. 

The moon shone bright in the sky, stars twinkled, the night was warm with the softest breeze. It was a lovely night, for anything but this. The group ran swiftly along the path, each lost to their own thoughts. 

It was Akira who spoke first when they neared Inuyasha’s home. “Let me run ahead and see if I can find him. You all stay back and wait.” Hakakku nodded. The rest slowed their pace, some stopped to drink. Some readied their weapons and steeled their nerves. Only a few minutes passed when Akira returned from reconnoissance. “He isn’t anywhere near his home.” Anticipation fell like a boulder on each of their shoulders. “But i picked up a scent trail leading closer to the village. Yua, wait at his home and the rest of us will make our way closer to the village. Let out a signal at the first sign of him, if he returns.” Yua nodded and the group split up. 

Yua reached Inuyasha’s cottage, and positioned herself in a nearby tree upwind of the entrance. From here, she could strike him down in an instant, but how was she supposed to capture him or even fight him if he spotted her? She was certain she could take him out. Her set of throwing daggers were sharp and she hadn’t missed a target in years. She knew she and Akira were the stealth fighters of the group, but he would be more fit to this particular task. Yua sighed to herself as she settled in to keep watch over the little cottage. His scent was fresh, he hadn’t been gone long. For a dog, he didn’t smell unpleasant, either. 

The fivesome continued to track Inuyasha’s scent into Kaede’s village, and beyond to an ancient looking tree. The scars in the bark spoke to all it had seen. Yasu stopped at the tree to scent it and to feel a recent aura. It reeked of fresh sadness and despair, betrayal. The wolves fanned out to search the nearby area for their target, but while the scent was all around, the Inu was not there. 

Yua sat quietly, enjoying the evening air, occasionally looking around to keep herself awake. She thought she caught a faint whiff of the target, but it seemed to vanish as quickly as it came. The minutes and hours seemed to drag on and Yua fought to stay awake, but soon she was nodding off in her quiet contemplation.  
She was wrenched awake as a large figure ensnared her arms and threatened razor sharp claws at her throat. “What are you doing here!?” a menacing voice growled at her. Yua froze in panic as she was roughly escorted to the ground. One false move and her throat would be slashed… “a fitting end” she mused, as she had ended many targets exactly that way. 

Unsafely on the ground, Yua had some limited options for escape or defense. She could move out of his grasp and slit his throat, but she was ordered to capture, not kill. She could try to seduce him, but he didn’t really seem to be in an amorous mood. She could try her luck at hand to hand combat, but would unlikely land a single blow before she was destroyed. She did the only thing she could. Yua thanked the Kami for a life well lived, took in a breath as if to speak, and let out the warning howl. 

The five others heard her slightly strangled howl, telling them she was in danger and had made contact. At top speed, the ran toward her location. 

Inuyasha had scented the wolf search party. He had been on his way to do patrol at Kaede’s village after leaving the sacred tree. He was itching for a good fight to take his mind off his self loathing. He wasn’t quite sure which clan of wolves was after him, but he didn’t like the odds nor that they were coming to attack in the middle of the night. The lone she-wolf posted at his cottage seemed his best bet to get information. 

Claws still threatening her throat, Inuyasha pinned Yua against the tree, with her arms held above her head, and demanded to know her intentions. The proud she-wolf only smirked at him in return. “Why are you here in the middle of the night? Who sent you?”, Inuyasha grit out. Yua stretched her neck a bit and cocked her eyebrow, an effort to request he loosen his grasp. Inuyasha barely loosened his grip, so she could speak. “Kouga.” was the only thing she said. 

Inuyasha released her at the same time he fell to his knees, face in his hands. “Kill me, then.” he finally spoke, darkly. That was clearly what they were here for. Kouga had sent his men to kill him for what he had done to Kagome… and he deserved it. He wouldn’t fight. Not tonight.  
Yua rubbed her neck gingerly as she looked down on the near-prostrate Inu. Whatever the reason for this mission, her target seemed to believe he deserved Kouga’s wrath just as much as Kouga intended to serve it. “I can’t.”, she stated flatly. “Kouga wants you alive.” 

At that, Inuyasha began to chuckle darkly. “Of course he does. He wants to kill me himself.” Inuyasha looked up at the she-wolf and waited. Soon enough the others arrived, ready to battle Inuyasha to the death in order to capture him. They were shocked to find him sitting on his knees, patiently waiting their arrival. The group exchanged glances, and shrugged at their unforeseen luck. Taiki unpacked the binds while the others circled and readied themselves to fight if Inuyasha chose to flee. 

Inuyasha sat silently as they bound him and carried him into his cottage. 

Ginta sat beside the sullen and defeated Inu. “What happened?”, he asked quietly. Ginta couldn’t begin to speculate on his current situation. It clearly had something to do with Kagome, but she seemed fine. He could understand Kouga’s rage if Inuyasha, anyone for that matter, harmed her… but this didn’t make sense. Inuyasha only shook his head and muttered, “I betrayed her.” Ginta’s only response was to furrow his brow in confusion. 

The wolves had a quick meeting, and decided only one needed to stay up to guard Inuyasha, and that one should go hunt for breakfast. The rest could rest in shifts until Kouga arrived. 

Morning came without incident. Soft sunlight shone into Kouga’s den and on the sleeping couple. Sometime in the night, Kouga ended up under the blankets with Kagome, and they had found their way into a lovers embrace. He woke first from a pleasant dream of having his woman in his arms. As consciousness took over, he first found himself lamenting his waking hours where she wasn’t and wishing for the pleasant dreams where he could hold her. Next, he caught her fantom scent of cherry blossom and amber, but it was burnt with scorched herbs… No… he mentally shook himself. She only smells of scorched herbs when she is upset. Then, the tingle of his sleeping arm brought him into focus, with her facing him and cuddled into his chest. He opened his eyes to see his angel wrapped around him just like she had been around his wolf yesterday. Her soft breathing told him she was still asleep, a deep frown on her face told him she was having an unpleasant dream. And, he couldn’t contain his elation that his dreams had come true. Kagome, his Kagome was sleeping in, with, and around him. Her tiny frame was wrapped around him in an intimate embrace, her skirt had split open to allow her leg to encircle his thigh, and in her sleep, her top had slipped up to reveal all of her belly and most of the underside of her breasts, which were pressed to his naked chest. His choice was an obvious one, he ignored his tingling arm and wrapped her even closer, if that was possible, to himself. He tucked his head and inhaled her hair while pressing gentle kisses to the top of her head.  
“I might be dead, but if I am, I’m in heaven”, he thought to himself as he smiled broadly. 

All thoughts of Nirvana were pushed aside as a young messenger burst into his den. “This had better be important”, he growled out as quietly as possible while carefully pulling the covers up to Kagome’s chin. He would need to give a refresher on entering his private den without permission, later. “YES SIR! IT IS IMPORTANT, SIR!”the nervous young messenger shouted in response. If Kouga could have knocked the air out of the cub that second, he would have. Instead, he hoped the shouting hadn’t woken Kagome and spoke in a tone too low for a human to hear, “Quiet, kid. Quietly give me your message.” (Kagome was awake by now, and felt the vibration of Kouga’s words, but chose to remain still and quiet for the moment as consciousness took over.) In his best covert wolf tone, the young messenger relayed the news that “the target” had been successfully captured and was being held at his own home. “Thank you. Now leave.” was Kouga’s short reply. He almost tripped on his own feet as he rushed out. 

Kagome wasn’t at all disappointed to be woken from her nightmare, or to find herself safely entangled with Kouga. But the wolf in his den had an aura of sheer terror about him and she idly wondered if she looked as exposed as she felt. “rumble rumble target rumble captured rumble rumble held rumble” Who had they captured, she wondered… were they at war with someone? “If you have responsibilities you need to take care of, we can go another day…” she half mumbled in her groggy state. “It’s ok. We got everythin handled.” Kouga murmured as he stroked her hair. Kouga couldn’t hardly bare to release her, but he felt her small attempts to move and stretch. He also noted the moment she was awake enough to be aware of her own position and move to a more modest one. He lifted his arm to allow free movement and was rewarded with her face turning up to him to reveal sparkling sapphire and brown eyes and soft cheeks that melted into a breathtaking smile. “Well, good morning beautiful.”, he beamed. 

For her part, Kagome was looking into the face of pure love. Every part of him seemed to wrap around her in a comforting embrace. His sparkling ocean eyes held an indecipherable warmth. His wolfish grin made her instinctively mirror his same expression. And that cute fang poked out… hinting at things she had only fantasized. In a moment of impulsiveness, she wrapped her free arm around his chest and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before feeling too forward and ducking her head in shame. “I… I’m…” she cut herself off. 

Kouga, amused, but left wanting so much more, reached up to take her chin in his hand to bring her beautiful face back to him. “Don’t ever be sorry for that.”, he gently scolded looking, no half-drowning, in her eyes. “May I kiss you?”, he requested. Kagome, blushing, could only faintly nod while she felt her entire being swallowed up by his aura. 

Kouga cradled the back of her head, leaned down, and stopped to inhale her scent while affirming to himself that she really was here. Whatever else in the world didn’t matter, when he had her safely in his arms. He leaned in and feathered her lips with his own before settling in to taste her sweet rosey mouth. Neither closed their eyes, as they looked into one another’s souls and felt the warm embrace.

The intensity of the sensation was almost too much to bear. Kagome both wanted to flee and beg for more. Her entire body was electrified at the contact and all thoughts not Kouga evaporated. 

Kouga’s youki howled in celebration, as every fiber of his being was set ablaze. She not only accepted his touch, but welcomed it, sought it out. His younger self would have murdered for this moment, but it was worth every second of waiting. 

Kagome’s leg moved of its own accord back up and around Kouga’s hip. Her hands found purchase on his rippling back. He was too terrified to move his hands very much, but his right hand found its way to her waist and his left pulled her head and thus her lips closer, if that was possible. He couldn’t chance crossing the line now. Not with everything she had recently endured. And there was still the issue of the three week mating period. For now, he would let her lead, but he couldn’t help the twitch of his dick when her top gave way to allow her hard nipples to caress his chest. 

As Kagome’s sensitive nipples bound free and brushed against the ridges of Kouga’s chest, Kagome felt a longing she could barely comprehend. Everything in her was electrified. Then she felt his hard length brush against her panties…. and she panicked. 

Her eyes went wide and before she could stop it, a protective charge of reiki materialized, pushing Kouga across the room. 

“OH NO! I’ve purified him!” she thought in an instant. Following her thoughts across the room to where Kouga laid in a daze, she noted he was at least still breathing and didn’t vanish into a cloud of ash… so that was… good? “I’m so sorry!!” she sat up and quickly pulled down her shirt as she rushed to confirm he was not terribly hurt. 

Kouga, caught his breath, and chortled to himself while taking in ragged breaths. “Remind me to never piss ya off, beautiful.” Much to her relief, his joke eased her mind and she settled into an amicable hug with him. Kouga felt like he had been hit by a mountain, but the strength of his little woman lent him confidence in her place as the princess of the Eastern Lands. 

“Let’s eat, then we can head out” Kouga said as he donned his armor while Kagome watched in mute fascination. “Hai”, Kagome affirmed as she adjusted her outfit and tried to work out how to do something with her hair. The silver strands made it stiff and difficult to work with, but the night’s sleep had turned her whole head into a birds nest. “I’ll go get us sumthin to eat, unless you want to…” Kagome shook her head, genuinely preferring to eat in the peace of Kouga’s den and buying herself a little more time to look presentable. “Alright then” Kouga stated as he strode out of his den. 

She seemed to be fussing with her appearance, and didn’t quite know what to do with the excess of fur. It would make it harder on her, he mused. Chiyo would know how to help. Kouga entered the main den and blushed as whispers of he and his lover echoed through the chamber. Chiyo materialized before him, a coy grin on her face and expectant air about her. “Good morning, Kouga” the elderly she-wolf greeted. “Does your maa… guest need assistance?” Bemused, Kouga grinned, “Yes. I believe she does. If ya would, could ya get her furs that she can move in, and help her with her hair?” At that, Chiyo set off to the ladies chamber to find things to accomplish her task. She picked a mid-sleeve halter crop top and mid length skirt, along with leg wraps and foot coverings for her young mistress. She spotted a young she-wolf, named Mio, who would be perfect to carry out the task. “Mio, my dear! Our young lord’s lady is in need of assistance. Would you kindly take these for her to dress for travel and help her sort her hair. I believe she slept in last nights adornments, and will need… help. I believe she is in Kouga’s den.” Mio was always a comfort to those around her, and always brought sunshine to the darkest days. If anyone could assist the young… guest… human guest, it would be Mio. “Of course! I’d be honored!” Mio chirped. 

Mio padded to the den entrance and spoke gently to avoid startling the human. “Good morning. I’ve brought a change of clothes and believe you might need a bit of help with your hair?” Kagome’s relief was palpable as she welcomed the newcomer. Hair help, was her current greatest struggle. Mio looked at the state of Kagomes hair and stifled a chuckle as she averted her gaze to avoid embarrassing the young human. “I can’t seem to untangle these silver threads from my hair.”, Kagome admitted with gratitude. Mio set to the task with practiced precision as she unthreaded the tangles in Kagome’s blue-black hair. “I’ve never seen hair so beautiful in my life!” Mio gushed as her delicate fingers unraveled the knots and threaded silver. Kagome blushed, not quite knowing how to respond. A simple blushing smile was all she could come up with. Mio was expertly untangling Kagome’s hair when she hit something large and hard. As she worked to excavate the offending object, it came into view and she gasped. “OH!”, she exclaimed as she removed the silver hair comb of a wolf howling at the moon. “I’ve… I’ve never seen this in person. I’ve heard tales of it, but no one has worn it in my lifetime.” Mio held it with reverence as she admired the sacred object. 

Kagome turned to look at the lovely hair comb she had only glanced at the day before, as they placed it in her hair. It had intricate patterns of cherry blossoms framing an equally intricate wolf with aquamarine eyes howling at a topaz moon. “It is quite lovely.” she commented. Mio blushed a deep crimson as she stuttered out, “It… it isn’t only lovely… It… is… the… the… (tears sprang into her eyes) queen’s hairpiece.” Mio struggled to regain her composure and continued, “No one has worn it since the queen mother was alive… it… we… I thought it was lost.” 

Flashback to the day before: Kouga caught Chiyo by the arm and whispered in her ear that Kagome was to wear the queen’s crown jewel. Chiyo’s breath hitched as she searched the prince’s eyes for reassurance. His smile and nod told her that he absolutely meant it. Chiyo went to the vault, known only to a handful of elder wolves and the prince himself, to collect the requested item. She stood outside the dressing room and took several calming breaths before graciously entering and placing the comb in Kagome’s hair while searching her aura for confirmation that this was a wise decision. Her anxiety was settled as soon as she felt the red string tying the lovely young human to her alpha. 

Kagome chuckled uncomfortably as she considered if this meant anything. “I’m not worthy to handle this piece, miss.” Mio confessed, shoving the comb into Kagome’s hands. Kagome graciously accepted the item and continued to inspect it as Mio worked through her trusses. Mio chattered on as she finished combing through Kagome’s hair. Finally, she produced the garments for Kagome to change into. “I’ll be waiting just outside if you need anything.” With that, Mio slipped outside and left Kagome to change. 

Kagome decided to pull her hair into a half ponytail and slip the lovely comb in her hair. She could always return it if necessary, but it was so pretty… and there was a strange pull she felt toward it. 

Minutes later Kagome emerged in her incredibly comfortable outfit, barely remembering the anxiety of her destination, and ready for breakfast. Mio gasped when she saw the lovely young human and smiled a beaming, radiant smile. She offered her hand to escort the young human to the main den for morning meal and Kagome graciously accepted. “You are the powerful miko of legend, are you not?”, Mio inquired. “Hehe. Yeah, I guess so. But I’ll be honest, most of those stories are embellished at the very least”, Kagome admitted. “So. then you did not help Kouga and our clan to defeat the birds of paradise? You did not abandon your own safety to protect a little fox kit? You did not save our alpha on numerous occasions? You did not gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama? You are not the reason we no longer eat human? You did not fearlessly battle and defeat the great demon Naraku?”, Mio blustered. Kagome could only blush awkwardly and admit that, yes, she did all of those things. “BUT! Those stories are embellished. I didn’t… uhm… I am not as legendary as they all say. In fact, Kouga had to save me many times and I only did those things because I usually messed up and got us into those messes in the first place.” Mio beamed with pride at her future queen as they walked toward the main den. Mio was proud that this little miko was wearing their clan furs and the crown jewel. Prince Kouga had chosen a good mate, indeed. 

Kouga nearly dropped his rabbit when his dreams walked into the main den. She looked almost exactly as she had the first time he had seen her, except now instead of white and green, she wore his clan furs, and her figure had filled out in all the right places. Chiyo surely chose a top a size too small on purpose, he mused. As he scanned her approaching figure, he spotted his mother’s comb neatly placed in her hair and couldn’t stop the sappy smile spreading across his face. “Hey Kouga! Pick yer jaw up off the ground, boy!” a nearby elder wolf hassled him. Kouga remembered his presence and stood tall, while feeling his heart melt, as Kagome approached with a lovely young she-wolf on her arm. “Safe and sound and ready to travel!” Mio beamed, with a little salute for good measure as she delivered Kagome to Kouga’s side. “Good morning, again.”, Kouga stated, trying to maintain composure. “We found some duck eggs and fruit, if ya want.” 

Kagome briefly contemplated raw egg as breakfast when a cub came bounding out with her plate of cooked, scrambled eggs and berries. “They told me this plate was for our special guest!” the little guy exclaimed as he practically shoved the plate at Kagome. Kagome couldn’t help her gentle chuckle as she tried to catch the plate. “Thank you good sir. I shall eat it in good health.” she half mocked as she and the cub grinned joyfully at one another. Kagome had never attempted to eat eggs with her bare hands before, but considering all, she decided it was as good as she could hope. 

The wolves all wished them a safe journey. The little cub from before approached with a mischievous grin, “I wish the fair lady and lord a pleasant journey and many happy returns.” He did his absolute best to be serious, but barely eeped out the words before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Kagome and Kouga couldn’t help but join in his laughter. Mio and Chiyo approached together with all the sincerity of a mother and little sister. Chiyo was the one to speak. “My lady. You were much anticipated and are well received. Be well. And to you my lord, take care of this precious gift. We anticipate your safe return.” Kouga’s face turned serious as he looked into the elder’s eyes. “We will return in good health and I will take every care to protect my precious gift.” The old she-wolf smiled graciously, “I am sure you will, young prince. I am sure you will.”

With that, the pair set off to Kaede’s village. Kagome, full of anxiety and Kouga full of vengance. 

Inuyasha sat, bound, lost to his own guilt. His humanity had disabled him, but his youki couldn’t be contained so easily. With his head bowed low, Inuyasha waited for Kouga to come end him, fighting his every instinct to fight and survive. He would accept whatever punishment he was dealt. He had dishonored his ally and best friend. He deserved whatever punishment was dealt. The powerful youki within, however, wouldn’t be so easily defeated. It waited; it allowed the hanyou to think he was in charge. Now was the time to rest. Later would be the time to fight. Tessaiga had been stripped from him, a fatal flaw the wolves would come to regret. The sun came and went. The 7 only waited with baited breath, for the inevitable. All were sure Kouga would come to kill the hanyou. Not a soul in the little cottage doubted this as fact. 

Kouga carried Kagome in tense silence most of the way. They were both lost to their own thoughts. By early afternood, Kouga was jolted from his thoughts by a few light taps to his neck. He looked down to see a tense-faced Kagome, silently pleading for a break. As soon as he set her down, Kagome bolted to the nearest tree cover to relieve her bladder. Kouga took the opportunity to relieve himself as well, and search for some easy lunch. “Thanks”, Kagome said as she emerged. “No problem. Ya hungry?”, he asked. “I could eat…”, Kagome admitted. Before she could say another word, she heard his retreating voice instructing her to stay put. Kagome set to work gathering some dry tree branches, and wishing they had an easy water source nearby. She was a little hungry, but mostly she felt parched. Without her pack, Kagome was a little lost for starting the fire, but she would eat :gag: warm, :gag: raw meat if that is what had to be done.

Shortly, Kouga returned with several fish. Sashimi, she could do, she mentally affirmed. She was almost shocked when Kouga suddenly had a fire going and was roasting his catch. Her eyes widened in thirst when he approached with a full bladder of fresh water. He held the bladder toward her and she grabbed it, drinking greedily. “I thought ya might want a drink”, he chuckled as she guzzled the contents, water dribbling down her chin and throat in the most attractive way. Kouga found himself wishing it was his tongue lapping at her lips and throat. He shook the thoughts from his mind. He had to avenge his woman, even if it upset her, soon. She might even walk away, but this was a lesson he had to teach. Goraishi briefly materialized, but he shook it off. He couldn’t kill the mutt, he told himself. 

Kagome kept telling herself that the first thing she would say to Inuyasha is that she forgives him and to please never bring it up again. Still, her anxiety peaked when she thought of seeing her friend face to face. She kept trying to summon her courage, but she didn’t want to see him. But she owed it to Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Miroku to show she was safe. Inuyasha couldn’t have known where she went, and they would all be worried for her safety. He most likely hadn’t told them what happened, and she would have to be the one to explain. She wished none of this had ever happened, and she could have gone off to live with the wolves in peace, without all the drama. 

Thirst quenched, the scorched fish were soon ready for human consumption. Kouga half held his breath as he handed her one with a clear semi-grimace. She smiled with a slight smirk, “I’m okay eating raw fish, you know…” Kouga looked at her with a genuine confused puppy look, head tilt and all, “But. You don’t like raw meat…”. “No. Not bloody meat. It is quite common for people from my… (time) home to eat raw fish. As long as it is cleaned, it’s fine.”, she smiled genuinely. Noted, he thought. They ate in companionable silence. Kouga put out the fire by digging his feet into the earth and throwing a substantial amount of dirt on the fire, until it was fully smothered and safely extinguished. When they had both finished, he met her eye and quirked an eyebrow as if to ask if she was ready to go. She smiled and nodded. Kouga picked her back, up, again relishing her weight in his arms, and they continued to their goal. 

The sun was high in the sky when they reached Kaede’s Village. Kouga sat her down at the outskirts and they walked together toward town. It seemed utterly at peace and free from dark demons as they approached, no doubt because of the hanyou who lived nearby and protected the small village. Shippo was out playing with the village children, Sango was watching over her own brood as she tended her daily tasks, and Miroku was meditating near the village center. Kaede was, honestly, everywhere. With her young apprentice MIA, she was moving her old bones as fast as she could to tend village needs. Kagome sighed in contentment as they approached. This is the home where she was always welcome, where she was needed and wanted. She wasn’t a heroine, she wasn’t an unapproachable figure nor someone to be lauded. She was part of this small village, and her most important people of the feudal era were here. As they walked, the villagers payed little heed to the youkai at her side. They were used to seeing Kagome in the presence of demons. If she was comfortable with them, they knew they were safe. A middle aged man nodded and greeted the couple as he passed. A young woman with a child smiled cheerfully and said hello before chasing after her tot. People noticed her, and him, but no one seemed bothered. A feeble old couple hobbled by on their afternoon walk, and waved congenially at their approach. 

A pregnant mom, ran up to embrace Kagome as they passed. “I haven’t seen you lately! I was hoping you would be here for the birth of my first!” the woman exclaimed. Kagome smiled warmly at the woman and touched her protruding belly, “I wouldn’t miss your grand entrance.” Kagome chuckled as she spoke to the belly. Kouga couldn’t help let his mind wander to the she-wolves cooing over an expectant Kagome. How exciting that could be… to expect the birth of the first heir in over 200 years. Every cub was anticipated and cherished, but Kouga knew is people were beginning to wonder if the only surviving heir to the Eastern Lands would have his own heir. More than that, Kouga felt jubilant at the thought that Kagome was here, now, and she might be willing to be his mate. It was almost more than he could hope for, but after this morning…

Kagome spotted Sango and broke into a sprint to greet her sister. It had only been a couple of days, but for the sisters, it felt like years. Kouga hung back, not wanting to meddle in the reunion. “KAGOME!” Sango sprinted toward her dear friend/sister. “I WAS SO WORRIED! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHAT DID INUYASHA DO???” Kagome almost stopped dead in her tracks, pained with the thought of having to recount her trauma in such a happy moment. Kouga couldn’t hang back. He sprinted forward at top speed. “Heyo! Good ta meet ya again!” He intercepted Sango half way and quickly warned her to let it lie for now. With a solemn understanding, Sango nodded and continued toward Kagome in a warm greeting. The young women hugged and shed the tears of unspoken fears. When the embrace ended, Sango looked down into Kagome’s eyes and asked, “Are you happy, now?” Kagome blushed and nodded. “Kouga found me in a cave and has been taking great care of me” :half fake grin pleading for no more questions: Seeing and feeling Kagome, Sango simply smiled and moved the conversation to more amicable topics. More relieved greetings followed and the compiled group made their way to Kaede’s hut. Sango shot death glares to anyone who dared ask the lingering question. 

As the afternoon waned, Miroku approached a lonely figure in the corner of the hut. “Tell me, good sir, have you intentions with my lady Kagome? It was my understanding that you were mated to lady Ayame…” Kouga grasped his own neck and bowed his head, “Yeah. We were intended, but I couldn’t let Kagome go… Now that she’s here, I intend ta mate her… if she wants.” Miroku nodded and stroked his staff, “I had hoped as much. It seems fairly clear to me that lady Kagome has been rather… waiting for a fine prince to claim her. You have my blessing, not that it’s needed.” Miroku ended with a lighthearted chuckle. 

“I… uh… have some business to tend outside the village, Monk. Would ya kindly see to Kagome while I’m gone?”, Kouga shot Miroku a meaningful glare. “Of course, my good man!” Miroku slapped Kouga on the back. “She will be well cared for in your absence.”

Before leaving, Kouga pulled Kagome aside for a moment and begged her forgiveness that he had urgent business to attend. He promised to be back before the sun rose again. 

…..

Kagome simply nodded her ascent, and reveled in the companionship of her adopted family. Kouga had business to attend, and so far as she was concerned, it wasn’t an issue. 

Kouga ran toward Inuyasha’s cottage, half fearful of the outcome, but resolute in his intent. It seemed like seconds before he arrived at the entrance. He stood, and took a calming breath, trying to will himself to composure. His enraged youki was railing at the assault he intended to avenge. Goraishi kept manifesting and vanishing as he steeled his resolve. 

The day of reckoning had come and Inuyasha sorely needed a lesson in honorable treatment of women. 

Kouga burst through the entrance without pause. His first move was to punch Inuyasha in the nose at full force. Somehow it lacked the impact he had hoped. The hanyou took the blow without looking up, without flinching. “How. Fucking. Dare. YOU!”, Kouga roared. “She was your companion, your ally, your intended mate!” Kouga continued… “SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU ASSAULTED HER!” Inuyasha sat, silent. Another blow. And another. Three blows with no response, and Kouga kicked into overdrive… literally. He foot punched Inuyasha’s bleeding face, and landed another in his gut for good measure. “WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, DIRTY MUTT!?” When Inuyasha still didn’t respond, he grabbed him by the throat and picked him up against the wall. “I was wrong” a meek, small voice answered. “YOU’RE FUCKIN RIGHT YOU WERE!” Kouga landed a full blow in the center of Inuyasha’s chest. And another. Kouga, almost felt sorry for the bound hanyou… almost. “UNTIE HIM, SO HE CAN DEFEND HIMSELF”, Kouga bellowed. 

Yua produced a blade from her sleeve and cut the binds free. She barely stepped aside when Kouga landed another bloody blow to Inuyasha’s face. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH KA-GO-ME AGAINST HER WILL!?” 

At that very moment, Kouga’s rage and righteous indignity caught him up. As he went to land another painful but not-fatal blow to Inuyasha’s gut, Goraishi appeared and sliced into the hanyou’s abdomen, splitting rips and ripping intestines. Blood spurted violently around the cottage living space. 

Deeply wounded, Inuyasha lost control of his youki as his power grew exponentially. His healing worked overtime and his sense of self defense turned over to his youki, out of his own control. Kouga stepped back a pace as Inuyasha’s spiritual pressure filled the space. Jagged purple lines covered the hanyou’s cheeks, his eyes turned red. In a voice not his own, Inuyasha spoke, “That bitch is mine. She belongs to me to do with as I please. Not you. Not anyone will tell me what to do with her.” 

Inuyasha’s demon side enraged Kouga and he quit trying to hold Goraishi back. His full youki was committed to defend and end that which threatened his Kagome. 

“BOSS! BOSS, PLEASE!!!!!”, Ginta cried. He rushed in to stop the fight that lost all sense of ethics. 

Hakakku pleaded, “Kouga! Don’t do this! This isn’t you!”

It was Yua who broke through. She threw herself between the two, back against Inuyasha’s chest and stared defiantly at her alpha. “Kouga.” She spoke evenly, though her insides were quaking. “This… man?… has complied with us at every turn. He does not wish to fight. He gave himself over to us without any refusal.” She took an unsteady breath. “Do you wish to fight dishonorably against a fallen foe?”

Kouga stopped. And stared. “no.” he breathed, steadying himself against his own rage. He looked at Inuyasha to see that he was mortally wounded and his youki was only acting to protect itself. Kouga walked away.

“And you!” Yua turned to stare, unfearing, into Inuyasha’s eyes. “You were so ready to submit to your fate, but NOW YOU FIGHT!?” Yua glared at the beautiful hayou with crimson eyes and an aura rivaled only by her own alpha. “I don’t know what you did, but you deserved everything you got. Quit fighting or die.”, she stated as plainly as if she was giving the weather forecast. 

Inuyasha’s youki retreated, and he fell unconscious, to the ground.

…..

Chiyo made her way through the ancient passages toward Makoto, an ancient among even elders. No one was really sure how old he was, but most estimated he must be around 1,800 years old. He had lost his sight 500 years ago, and gained the true sight. He could see that which was not visible to physical eyes and was known to always tell the truth. Because of these things, he was treated with the highest regard. Makoto was given anything he wanted. But what he wanted was a den at the very back of the cave and to be left alone, aside from daily room service. 

Chiyo approached carefully, and with sweet breads in hand. “Makoto? Are you awake?” she called out softly. “Oh, Chiyo… you only visit when you want something, but at least you brought the old man some treats.” he chortled. “Hand em over!” Chiyo did as instructed and waited for the old seer to get his fill before speaking. Makoto spoke instead, “I presume you’re here about our young lord’s mate.”, he began. “Sharp as always”, Chiyo flattered. “Oh save it, Chiyo. She’s a curiosity to me as well. I don’t recall going to the mating ceremony… did I sleep through it?”, he mused out loud. “No. But it is curious you are so sure she is his mate. I nearly made the mistake several times, myself. But I am certain she is unmated by anyone. She smells as pure as spring rain.”, Chiyo primed, hoping for more.

The ancient wolf held out his hand, “Let’s have it then.” Chiyo placed Kagome’s torn kimono in his outstretched hand and waited for Makoto to find the information they both wanted. “hmm… ooh… I see… Well! Landa Mercy!…” he muttered aloud. This was Chiyo’s least favorite part. Her mind drifted back to the comb and the red string she found attaching the two of them. If not for that, Chiyo considered if she would have gone against her princes wishes…

“Well! This is most unusual.”, Makoto started. “It seems his mate is a powerful miko. Did you know this, Chiyo? And they are both mated and not mated.” Chiyo suppressed a gasp. “What are you on about you old codger, and yes I did know. She is the famous miko no tama.” A sly grin spread across Makoto’s face. “I see. It makes more sense now. You see, it seems Kouga’s youkai chose the young priestess almost immediately after meeting her. Some time later, Kouga was infected with a powerful poison made of dark magic. He nearly died. Did you know that? But the wise miko infused an arrow with her Reiki and purified the poison so our young prince would live. In order to not purify him as well, she had to accept some of his youki into herself. They mated without mating! Haha! It makes sense, now, why he couldn’t mate to that young princess from the Northern Lands… not that I mind… I didn’t particularly like her… her temper was no good for Kouga…” Chiyo tried to sit patiently, but knew he was at the end of his information and everything else out of his mouth would be nonsense. But she would stay until he ran down or fell asleep. 

The ancient’s head began to loll and she saw that as her invitation to leave. She stood and made her way toward the exit.

“Don’t leave yet. This is important. The bond is weak because it isn’t complete. I should also warn that it is unstable. They should finish the mating rites as soon as possible to avoid… problems.” “Do you think the elders will agree to waive the waiting period? I’m not sure if they’ve announced they’re intended, yet…”, Chiyo replied, concern lacing her voice. “Hahahahahaha!!!” The ancient wolf laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. “Hehehehohohahahoho!! Child, they’ve been half mated for years, now. I don’t think the waiting period is necessary in this case, and I doubt they will, either, when they understand the full story.” 

——  
Kouga stepped out of the cottage to calm himself and restrain himself from further hurting the hanyou. Yasu followed close behind, allowing the calm of his aura to help soothe Kouga. The others could tend Inuyasha’s wounds. Kouga spoke first, “How bad are his wounds?” “As you know, all of us are trained in field medicine and we carry at least one kit on all missions. I think his chances of survival are good…”, Yasu responded, with an unspoken rider hanging in the air. “Would you like to go for a run, sir? I will inform you of any changes.” Kouga’s adrenaline was starting to wear off as Yasu’s soothing presence washed over the area, and now Kouga was feeling the full weight of his loss of control. He had lost control of Goiraishi and nearly killed Kagome’s dear friend. He had lost control in front of his own soldiers. He was a seasoned warrior, a veteran leader. There was no good excuse for losing his composure like that. Explaining the flashes of terror triggered by Inuyasha’s face, the feeling of complete helplessness and betrayal that he could only reason belonged to Kagome… Kouga vomited on the ground, then proceeded to empty the entire contents of his stomach. Everyone would believe he did it from blind rage or jealousy… but it felt like he had been living her nightmare on a loop and hoped avenging her and teaching him to never do such things again would bring them both some peace. He never dreamed it would go this far. More bile came up.

——  
Kagome was sitting comfortably with her little family, enjoying their time together, avoiding talking about Inuyasha and all things Inuyasha related, when a sense of dread and despair washed over her. She found herself suddenly looking at Inuyasha’s lifeless body in a pool of his own blood, and Kouga swaying as if he would faint at any moment. When her vision cleared, the whole room was intently watching her. Too scared to be embarrassed, Kagome half shouted “Doesanyoneknowwhere Inuyashais?” Sango and Miroku looked at one another in shocked confusion, “No. We haven’t seen him all day. Do we need to find him?” Kagome’s wide eyes and ashen face bobbed up and down as she nodded. “We should head toward his house, first. He is most likely there this time of night.”, Miroku reasoned. “Kirara, go ahead of us and see if there is anything we need to know!”, Sango instructed her little neco. Kagome’s feet were moving, but she still felt like she had seen ghosts. She did not want to find what she had just seen. 

…..

——  
“I wonder if the Inu prince knows he has mated the miko, as well…” Makoto mused to himself, as more visions flooded his mind. “This is a most interesting story, indeed…” He saw the half-demon prince’s youki partially mated to an almost identical soul, one that was as old as himself, and he briefly remembered eons past when she had tried to purify every demon in her path. He saw her fall to a half-demon in disguise. He saw glimpses of a future where she was the walking dead, and three souls bound to this mysterious miko. The ancient wolf searched for her, but every time he tried, he could only find the prince’s mate. Flashes of past events came and went. Visions of a strange future, with caves as tall as mountains, met him. He saw battles between humans and demons, and the end of the mysterious miko, still attached to the Inu prince. He saw more than his mind could comprehend. The ancient wolf, gave himself over to exhaustion and slept a dreamless sleep, the only solace he every found. A brief moment of waking left him pondering, “I wonder if she would purify me, if I asked…” And he fell back into a timeless slumber. 

——  
Kirara sped ahead, toward Inuyasha’s cottage. The smell of blood and sick left her reeling, but she persisted to the source. Flying over Inuyasha’s cottage, Kirara spotted an unconscious Kouga outside the cottage, and the sickly stench of Inuyasha’s blood… a lot of it, along with the scent of both familiar and unfamiliar wolves. She turned to return to her clan as quickly as she could. 

She quickly reached them and let out a warning yell, swooping down to catch Sango up on her back. Sango’s eyes went wide as soon as she registered the warning. Not knowing what they would face, she yelled back at the others, “I’m going to check it out! Kagome, go back and grab your bow! Something is wrong! Miroku, don’t leave her side!” And with that, the two vanished from sight?

“Did you catch what Sango said?”, Kagome shouted to Miroku (less than 6 feet away). Miroku grabbed his ears, to escape the high pitched squeal from his friend. “I think she said something about going ahead and to get your bow.”, Miroku groaned out. Together, they turned to run back to the village and retrieve Kagome’s forgotten bow and pack. Something was terribly wrong, and their human legs couldn’t hardly move fast enough to take them to the answers.  
Kagome fretted over what kind of evil had attacked both Kouga and Inuyasha at the same time. 

——  
Sango held tight to Kirara’s neck as they passed over Inuyasha’s cottage. All she could see was Kouga, lying face down and unconscious, with one of his pack sitting nearby. There were no other signs of danger she could perceive, so guided Kirara to land near the cottage to gather further information, but Kirara refused. As hard as Sango tried and begged, Kirara refused to land. She circled the site, with her human safely on her back. 

——  
Kagome’s thoughts as she ran: But what was Kouga doing at Inuyasha’s anyway? Didn’t he say he had business to attend? What business could he have with Inuyasha? He hadn’t said a word about Inuyasha the whole time… not since… she told him what Inuyasha had done… Kagome’s eyes widened when she considered Kouga may have gone to kill Inuyasha. He was always unhappy about how he treated her. He hadn’t said a word about it, but… Kouga knew how upset she would be if… no… he wouldn’t. Flashes of Kouga’s railing youki and goiraishi beating Inuyasha to a bloody pulp rose up. A sense of deep grief and remorse filled her. She saw Inuyasha’s blood spill as goiraishi split him open.  
“NOOOO!” Kagome, filled with too many swimming and circling emotions to grasp, fell limp on the path.

——  
Makoto quirked his eyebrow as a red string snapped.

——  
Kouga woke with a start, his whole being was wrapped and sliced with searing pain. His body might have looked to have red, painful lightening bolts lashing at every nerve ending, if he could have seen what he felt. He dragged himself up, in a daze, and set out to find Kagome. He almost made a full step before he collapsed again. 

——  
Yua approached Inuyasha carefully with her medical kit and searched for the most serious of wounds. She rolled him to his back and saw that the slashes goiraishi inflicted were not healing as the rest of them. She expertly began suturing the worst of the wounds, hoping he wasn’t too far gone, already. Ginta approached, cautiously and spoke softly. “I ain’t sure what I just saw, but I’ve never seen Kouga like that before… Can ya save him?” “I’m not sure. He is strong. I hope I can. Kouga would never forgive himself for fighting so dirty if this mutt doesn’t survive.” Ginta nodded. “This mutt is important to Kouga?”, Yua questioned. She meant to ask why, but she was feeling a little frazzled and the words didn’t quite come out as unemotional as she intended. Hakkaku spoke up, “He is the wolves ally, friend, and most importantly, he is a dear friend to Kouga’s mate. I… we would have tried to stop Kouga if we knew he’d take it this far.” Yua looked up in confusion, “But the mutt said he was her mate? Did he not?” A dreadful silence fell over the group as Yua worked to stitch and patch the helpless hanyou. 

Once he was patched up, they moved him to his bed and hoped for the best. “If Kagome was here, she would know how to help.”, Hakkaku stated. “No!”, Ginta objected, “She can’t know about this! She would purify Kouga if she knew what he did!” Akira spoke up, “But it seems she is a powerful miko and healer. Would it not be more beneficial to allow her to save him?” Akira moved to ask Kouga his opinion, but stopped when he scented Kouga’s sick. Akira pushed forward and locked eyes with Yusa as he exited the cottage, then drifted down to his alpha lying prone on the ground. Yusa nodded up and Akira followed his gaze to see the nekko with a human girl on its back. “Kouga seems to be struggling. They’ve been circling. We need to keep an eye out.”, was all Yusa said. The two wolves stood in a silent vigil over their alpha, weapons at the ready.

Ginta, Hakkaku, and Taiki sat around the main room in utter silence. They had never witnessed this kind of unnecessary violence from their alpha before. None of it made sense, and they were all a bit rattled. Yua sat next to Inuyasha’s bed, watching the beautiful hanyou for any signs of life. “Heal and wake up, damnit.”, she whispered to herself. She couldn’t help but feel pity for the creature before her. He seemed so broken and in so much inner turmoil before his youki roared to life. She briefly wondered what he had meant and what it could all mean. She gently pushed his bangs to the side. “At least Kouga had enough to control to stop when he did”, she thought to herself. 

——  
Miroku weighed his options as he looked on the unconscious form of his friend. “I suppose I could carry her to Inuyasha’s cottage… but should I? She fainted so quickly. She barely seemed out of breath when she fell. His cottage is closer, but Sango and Kirara could get her back to the village quickly.” Miroku stood, knowing Kaede was her best chance. He didn’t know what was wrong, but this wasn’t normal. Miroku whistled deep and low, while using his staff as a flare to indicate his exact position.

On her half circle, Kirara heard the call and headed straight back to the signal. “Kirara! Sango shouted while trying desperately to pull her back to their previous holding pattern, “What has gotten into you!!!???” Sango straightened to see the column of light emanating from the path. “Oh no…”, she breathed as they began to descend on Miroku’s location. As soon as they landed, Sango bolted to hold Miroku in her arms, “I knew for sure something had happened to you, too!”, she half wailed as she clung to his back. 

Sango finally followed Miroku’s gaze to see a sleeping Kagome, lying in a running pose, bow in hand. “Whaa?” she stuttered out, while searching her husband for answers. “I don’t know, my love. We were running to meet you and Kirara, but when I no longer heard her footfall, I looked back to find this. She seems to be merely sleeping…” Miroku loaded Kagome onto Kirara’s back and Sango held her in place as they made their way back to Kaede’s village. 

“What did you learn, my dear?”, Miroku asked as they walked back to the village. “Nothing, really. Kouga looked like he was passed out in front of Inuyasha’s hut, with a wolf keeping watch over him. I looked for any signs of an attack or danger, but I didn’t see anything. Kirara refused to land, though, so that’s all I know.” Miroku nodded thoughtfully as they continued. The morning light was beginning to glow as they reached the edge of the village. 

——  
Kouga grunted and groaned as he tried to compose himself enough to stand. “Musta been some battle…” he thought to himself as he tried to gather his wits. The morning was beginning to glow when the fresh smell of blood hit his nose. He shook off his sleep and looked around to find himself at Inuyasha’s home (?). Why was he here… why were some of his pack here? He quirked an eyebrow at his men while trying to steady himself into a seated position. PAIN! OW! OUCH! RED HOT PAIN EVERYWHERE! Kouga let out a pained growl as his men stood by and observed their alpha trying to compose himself. “What… hap-pen’d?” Kouga grit out at his men. 

Yusa was about to speak when the memories of the previous night flooded back. Kouga stood up, with much effort, and bolted inside. He found his betas and two other wolves asleep in various positions. He continued on into a separate room to find Yua laid over a recovering Inuyasha. His breathing was steady and even, his heart beat strongly. 

“Ka-go-me… forgive me…” Kouga breathed out as unconsciousness claimed him again. 

…..

In her dreams, Kagome saw her PTSD dream of Inuyasha assaulting her. Instead of playing on a loop, though, she saw her Inuyasha struggling to break through. She saw him struggling with his youki, over and over, to release her and Kikyo before the mating was complete. He was pushing her and pulling her in every direction until she felt utterly helpless. Inuyasha and his youki engaged in a bloody battle, fighting for dominance, until Inuyasha was nearly beaten. He lay on the ground, bleeding and panting. 

Kouga appeared, suddenly, and released her from her frozen state. “It’s alright, Koi. Let him find himself. You’ve shown him true friendship, but I need to help him fight this battle. Just. let. go.” Kagome, steeled her strength and heart, trusting Kouga to help her dear friend. “I trust you.”, she flinched as she saw Kouga deal blow after blow to Inuyasha’s stubborn youki. 

“Stop! Don’t hurt him!” Kagome screamed.

“SHE IS MIIINE!”, Inuyasha’s youki railed against a fearsome Kouga. “No. She. is. not. She. is HEROWN!”, Kouga spat as he locked in combat with the hanyou. Inuyasha’s youki only grew more agitated and reached out to grab Kouga’s heart. “Mine. Alway. Mine”, the youki growled menacingly. “Stop!” Inuyasha cried. “She deserves so much more than we can give. And she has made her choice!” 

Inuyasha’s youki grabbed Kouga’s beating heart and was fully committed to ripping it from his chest when Goiraishi appeared to protect the prince. Without intent, Kouga sliced into Inuyasha’s youki, threatening to silence him forever. 

There is no telling how long the two battled in even circles, but a beaten and bloody human Inuyasha manifested during the struggle. “She is my friend. She has made her choices…”, he panted out between blows. 

Kouga did everything he could to lower himself, to stop his own advances, but the visions of Kagome being betrayed and violated kept his youki on full vengance. 

It was then that a beautiful young woman walked in and stepped between the two warriors. Without looking behind her, she grasped the red thread giving Inuyasha the will to fight, and cut it where she stood with her gentle fingertips. She turned her bright green eyes to Inuyasha’s honey golden ones and asked, “Is this what you really want? Are you sure you want to give your life for a love that can’t ever be reciprocated?” Inuyasha’s memories took over in the moment. He saw all the trauma both mikos had endured for him, then everything quieted as he touched the frayed end of his broken string. 

Locked on her glowing green eyes and the gentle curves of her feminine face, Inuyasha’s youki receded to quiet contemplation. 

Kouga’s youki retreated from his body to comfort his distressed mate. But, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t… quite… reach her. 

Kagome could feel her Reiki reaching out to comfort them both, to stop the senseless fighting. Everything in her was aching to make things alright, but she couldn’t break through. She couldn’t reach either of them. 

What she didn’t know was that she was the one holding herself back from reaching what she most wanted to reach.

Kouga’s aura seeped into her innermost soul. He clawed his way past her pain to try to reach her, in any way he could, and comfort his own heart. 

…..

The lovely green-eyed apparition approached Kouga and laid a soft hand on his shoulder. His first instinct was to throw her off and continue toward his goal, but the comforting presence she was emitting gave him a moments pause. “She has to fight this battle on her own, Kouga. You’ve done well to protect her, now you must wait.” Kouga winced and looked at her with pleading eyes. “Believe in her. Nurture the love you have for her. You know how strong she is, you’ve seen it yourself. If you try to win this fight, everyone will lose.” Somewhere deep in his soul, Kouga knew she was speaking the truth. Like the stillness after a storm, the spirit vanished, and Kouga was left to his own contemplations in a dreamscape between a human Inuyasha and an impressive ball of pink light he knew to be Kagome. He could see both, but interact with neither. Kouga settled into a comfortable position to meditate and make sense of his current situation. 

…..  
In her own dreamscape, Kagome felt Kouga clawing to reach her, but the only thing she could will herself to do was encircle herself in a defensive barrier. As much as she wanted Kouga to reach her, she was terrified. She loved him and she wanted him there, but she couldn’t push back the sheer terror she felt at being vulnerable again. Surprisingly, he suddenly stopped, looked around, then sat in a meditative pose. It wasn’t like him to give up on anything, especially not when it came to her. But the peace of quiet soon settled over her, and she found that all of her life’s past events and some she hadn’t yet experienced were flowing around her. She saw the birth of her brother and the first time he clenched his tiny fist around her finger, the birth of her first child with sky blue eyes and pointy little ears. She saw Kikyo’s death, her father’s death, Kaede’s death. Kagome relived her time as part of and battling Kikyo. She saw her adventures chasing after the sacred jewel and tending villagers and wolves. It all seemed to be laid out before her eyes. As she watched her own life in movie form, she sat with the grief she felt at leaving her birth home and all the people in it. She felt the pride of belonging in the village with people who truly admired and respected her. She felt the genuine warmth of the wolves. 

Then, like smashing into a brick wall, she felt the trauma of betrayal and violation from her closest friend. Tears were already streaming down her face, but Kagome was suddenly wracked with painful, wailing sobs. She sat in full truth of the moment, without the fear to distract and without the anger to defend- she only felt the pain. There were no words, but the concept of trying to make sense of why Inuyasha had done what he had was thrust into the space. Like a miasma her pain and trauma filled the space, and it was suffocating. The green eyed spirit walked through the haze, hand in hand with a beautiful dark haired man in red clothing. Through the haze and with bleary eyes, Kagome found she could only sit and watch their approach. She felt no fear, no anxiety, nothing. It felt as if the miasma surrounding them was all of her emotions floating outside her body. Kagome tried to speak, but no sound left her lips. 

The crimson clad man with dark hair looked so grieved, like he had lost everything, including himself. Spirit spoke, in the most angelic voice, “Tell me, what grieves you?” The man fell to his knees and wept bitterly, “The only living person who loves me… I… betrayed her.” Kagome’s eyes went wide as she recognized it was Inuyasha speaking. She started to bolt up and go to him, but her body wouldn’t move. “…I hurt her! And I shouldn’t ever be forgiven.” “Why?”, the angelic voice questioned. “Because I am the monster everyone always said I am.” “Why did you become the monster they always said you were?” At that, the apparition of Kikyo materialized, looking sadly on her companion. Inuyasha looked up at her and for maybe the first time he said it: “I was always in love with Kikyo, my youki bonded to her, and I was never able to separate the two.” Again wracked with sobs, Inuyasha’s face fell in his hands. 

A new stream of images floated through Kagome’s vision, ones that were truly unfamiliar to her. She saw, for the first time the red ribbon binding Kikyo to Inuyasha’s youki and human forms, her own soul split in two parts, though never truly separated. The ribbon bound to the living miko through the bits of the dead one. She saw kikyo’s soul leave the clay body and reenter her own, attachment and all. The thing Kagome had always feared was the truth she had always known. Inuyasha loved her, but he was in love with Kikyo. They were bonded and had an imperfect mating. The miasma dissipated a bit; it was easier to breathe.

The images left and Kagome found she could move again. She stood and made her way to Inuyasha. When she reached the spot where the trio stood, Spirit smiled and nodded, then vanished with the apparition of Kikyo. She hesitantly placed a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder; the sudden contact startled him and he looked into her red, puffy face. Inuyasha stiffened and stifled his sobs, though his body was still wracked with emotion. Large gouges and deep slices appeared on his torso. Kagome knelt down to hug her friend. The miasma dissipated a bit; it was easier to breathe. 

Involuntarily, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his dear friend and began chanting “I am sorry. I am so sorry.” between hiccuping breaths. They sat like that for a long while. With each apology the miasma dissipated a bit; it was easier to breathe. 

Finally, Kagome spoke. “You aren’t a monster. You are brave and kind and loyal. And…” She took a deep breath, sighing out something she knew she truly meant, “I forgive you.” At that, her hands on his back began to glow a warm pink that penetrated his body. The wounds in his torso began to knit back together and heal. They continued to hold one one another until they both fell asleep.  
——

In each of their respective physical locations, Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha lay unconscious, in an apparent coma. The wolves had laid Kouga on a makeshift mat in the main room, while Yua kept watch over Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku took shifts watching over Kagome. Each had taken their turn in fits of pain and dispair, but for a moment all was calm and the exhausted care takers were sleeping. A full day had passed, and it was into the next evening when Kouga was the first to awaken. 

Kouga woke in his physical state through a hazy fog of blood and violence. He desperately wished he could turn back time just one day. Kagome would never forgive him if Inuyasha died, but she was also his most likely savior. He continued to lay with his eyes closed while pondering his options. Chiyo’s parting words rang clear in his mind. “Take care of this most precious gift.” Yeah. Breaking her heart by killing mutt-face is exactly what he planned not to do. He had to tell her, and as soon as possible, the longer he waited the worse she would react. He opened his eyes and sat up, only to find his vision swimming and his body unstable. He sat for a moment, letting himself calibrate. And it hit him like smashing into a mountain. He couldn’t feel Kagome at all. Nothing. He. felt. nothing. Panic and fear set in as he looked around to assessed his surroundings. Ginta, Hakkaku, Taiki, Akira, Yasu, Yua in the next room with mutt… Inuyahsa. Inuyasha was still alive. Thank the kami. He stood, knowing he would have to tell her what he knew. But it must already be too late. She knew, and had used her miko powers to sever the connection. With a feeling of dread suffocating him, he marched into the bedroom to get an update on the dog. 

Yua stirred at his presence and looked up in acknowledgment. His eyes hesitantly wandered from hers to Inuyasha. He was drenched in sweat, but breathing with a steady heartrate and bandaged wounds that hadn’t healed at the rate they should have. His face looked normal enough, anyway. “Any news?”, he asked. “Not really. It was a long day, and he’s been having nightmares off and on, so far as I can tell”, Yua’s eyes drifted to the pitiful hanyou in her care. “But he is still alive, but”, she peeked under a bandage on his chest, “the wounds from Goiraishi aren’t healing. I hate to say it…”, she paused. “I think the miko is his only chance at survival.” She slightly winced at her own words. Kouga simply nodded in defeat. 

He trudged into the main room and announced his departure to the rest. “If there’s any change, and I mean ANY, come to tha village imm-ediat-ely. I need ta set the record straight. Hakkaku, go back to the tribe. They need someone in charge.” The whole group nodded their agreement. With that, he set off for the village at half speed. He needed time to think of what on earth he was going to say to make this blow less painful for his woman. He knew full well the pain of losing her, twice now. He had to somehow make things right and win her back. There wasn’t another option. 

He reached the village just before daybreak, but the lack of movement meant he was too early to be prowling around. He settled down near Kaede’s hut to wait until the humans started waking up before intruding. But something at the back of his neck kept pricking of danger. He scented the air and found nothing too suspicious, when a shadow caught his attention. This part of the morning shouldn’t have any shadows; the sun wasn’t up and the moon was down. He followed the shadow as it crept closer to Kaede’s hut when it donned on him that it had a faint demonic aura. He surveyed, quickly, and found that Kagome’s protective barrier was almost nonexistent. He knew shadow demons were weak, but they were also incredibly difficult to fight because they are only comprised of shadow. He had to think fast, if it made it into the hut before the sun rose it could wreak havoc on the sleeping occupants. They were known to inhabit sleeping demons and humans, taking control of their subconscious to do their bidding. He looked around for any source of light or flame and found none. Goiraishi glowed, but not enough. No physical attack would harm the youkai. He needed fire.

Jumping to his feet, he sped to the nearby forest to grab a dry bit of wood and kindling. But he couldn’t possibly get a fire started in time. Groaning in frustration, Kouga steeled his will and grabbed a dry branch twice his size. In one thrust he broke it over his knee and ran top speed back to the village to find any remaining fire that might be available. He crashed into Kaede’s hut first, searching for embers to light his log. With nothing there, and no time to waste, he grabbed the sleeping kitsune and in some kind of broken communication insisted the little fox light his foxfire. Shippo rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times trying to make sense of what was being asked. “FOXFIRE! FOXFIRE NOW!” Kouga shouted at the child. Startled and rattled, the little guy whimpered and headed for Kagome just as the shadow demon reached her sleeping form. Nothing made sense, but that shadow was wrong. “FOXFIRE!!!!” Kouga roared again. Shippo grabbed Kagome and erupted into an impressive blue flame, taking care not to burn his friend. The small hut glowed a brilliant blue, further startling all the inhabitants, except one. Everyone, except Kagome, was wide awake and confused. The shadow demon literally vanished in the bright light. 

“WHAT ARE YE DOING, BREAKING IN AND CAUSING A RUCKUS THIS TIME OF NIGHT!?”, Kaede demanded. Sango had already taken up a defensive position with Heirokots. Miroku stood at the ready, with staff in hand; he was the only one who vaguely understood the danger present. He could sense the faint demonic aura that paled in comparison to the overbearing one of Kouga and the flaring Shippo’s. Shippo lay defensively on Kagome, panting with exertion. Kagome lay motionless, sleeping. 

“Sorry to wake y’all like this.”, Kouga apologized. “There was a shadow demon tryin ta attack Kagome. I didn’t know what else ta do.”, he added while pawing the back of his neck sheepishly. Kaede and Sango glared at him, as Shippo puffed up in earned pride, knowing he had saved the day. “My good man,” Miroku finally spoke, “you gave us all quite a fright.”, he chuckled, “but seeing as it was to protect our Lady Kagome, all is forgiven.” He looked at everyone in the room to encourage their assent. Everyone relaxed a bit and communicated their agreement in their own way. Then, everyone looked to the “sleeping” Kagome. 

Sango finally spoke, “She’s been like this since the night before last. She… uh… felt like she needed to go check something out and suddenly collapsed.” Sango really wasn’t sure what was happening or why; she hoped Kouga would offer his own explanation of recent events. With a pointed stare, she waited for Kouga to answer her unasked questions. “She was with me when it happened. I can assure you that I know nothing of her injury, if there is one.”, Miroku offered. Kouga rubbed his temples as he attempted to form an adequate explanation as he understood it. “She has retreated into herself, “ he said, remembering the scene in the spirit dimension. “I really can’t tell you any more than that.”, but internally struggled with the idea she might be actively severing their bond. “I’ll let y’all get rounded for the day.”, Kouga half muttered as he walked out of the hut to go for a run to clear his mind. 

…..

Makoto’s foggy eyes moved in his skull as he looked on at the events transpiring. The link between his prince and the miko was blinking in and out of existence. One moment it was almost fully formed, and the next it was nonexistent. If it snapped, the reiki he held in himself so dearly could burn him alive. If she rejected his youki, it would eat him alive. “That’s why youkai and humans shouldn’t ever mate.” he mused to himself as he saw current events unfolding in front of him. For the first time in many centuries, he mused about how he wished he could intervene somehow, when the ribbon began to glow a deep crimson red, pulsating and vibrating like it might explode. 

…..

For the first time in a long time Kouga ran, away. Away from the village, away from his mountains. He needed to clear his mind while wishing desperately there was something he could do to make this situation better. The further he ran, the more his youki railed at him. His arrogant alpha youki had never been so… sad… before. With every step, it urged him to return to his mate. If nothing else, he could touch her, he could give her his presence. It was their fault she was in this position to begin with. But it was also his fault they were in this position, and he had no right to comfort himself with her presence, he reasoned. “But the barrier is down, and she could be in danger.”, his youki argued. With a 50 yard skid, this epiphany hit Kouga to a full force stop. He turned tail and ran as hard and fast as he could back to her. He couldn’t do much, but he could protect her and her pack.

The first thing to hit him was the burnt herbs scent of her anguish. The second thing was when he entered the hut, her whole pack was gathered around her bedside, bewildered. Kouga pressed through the bodies to find his beloved in the fetal position, crying and holding her knees. Without thinking, he pounced on her mat and wrapped himself around her. His tears fell with hers, but there was no comfort in this embrace for him. Only pain. It didn’t matter, though. Her pain was his fault this time and he deserved to feel every bit of it. “I’m with ya, Koi. Please. Know I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”, he spoke gently while rocking with her in his arms. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of his woman in his heart. Then he felt her healing reiki rise. It stung and it burned, but he couldn’t bring himself to loosen even a little bit. He held tight and started purring a mantra: “I love you, Koi. I’m sorry.” Everyone but Shippo left to give them a bit of privacy. Shippo stood watch in the corner, safe from her purifying aura. Kouga could barely stand it, but her reiki in his veins and his youki in hers began to mingle and entangle. It began to pulse and vibrate like it might explode at any moment. 

…..  
Yua lay exhausted at Inuyasha’s bedside. His scent changed and made her nose tickle. She peeked up to see he had transformed to a full human? How odd. She lay her head back down, too tired to try to make sense of it. He began sobbing and convulsing, that got her attention. She sat up to evaluate if she could do anything for this strangely lovely human? hanyou? youkai? She was too tired for labels. It was her job to keep him alive. “Hey Ginta! We have… something?”, she yelled out. Ginta appeared in the doorway just in time to be blasted by an orb of miko rieki. He fell back, but Yua was singed with the full force of purification for a second. In a moment of pure self preservation, she launched herself at the window and landed outside with a thud, being knocked unconscious for a few moments. When she woke, she looked up at the window glowing a radiant pink, grateful the wall was shielding her from the blast. She mused briefly whether the hanyou inside would be purified to ash when this was over, but instead decided to stagger a little farther from the danger zone. Walls were great and all, but she’d be happier a little further from the action. As she stumbled around the house, she ran into the other wolves who were on the same mission as she was. 

“She did it. She fuckin’ did it!”, Ginta chortled. The other 4 wolves looked at Ginta like he’d gone crazy. “Sis found a way to heal the mutt without actually being here!”, he exclaimed like it was obvious. The 4 only gawked. Their confusion donning on him, he explained, “Sis is a powerful miko. I thought the only way she could heal him is if she could touch him, but she found a way to do it without being here!” The 4 wolves still stood astonished. “But. He is hanyou. She would only purify him. That’s what miko do…?”, Akira argued. Yua understood, then, and spoke, “He turned full human just before she began purif… healing him.” Ginta could only laugh, “Nah. She purified the boss once, too. She isn’t like other miko. She doesn’t want to hurt youkai, unless they’re evil. She’s always been different, but she always surprises me.”

Inuyasha woke, like he was waking from a pleasant dream.  
…..

In Kouga’s tight embrace, Kagome woke exhausted and numb, but she could breathe easily. Her thoughts were swirling as were the emotions she reabsorbed, but she immediately knew whose arms she was in. She breathed a sigh of exhaustion and sank into his chest.  
For Kouga’s part, he felt her awaken, felt her exhaustion, felt her confusion, he felt *her* again. With a sigh of exhaustion, he let go of all hesitation he felt and allowed his whole heart, soul, and even his youki to wrap around her and rest.  
—— 

They slept in each others embrace for a long time. Kagome’s unbridled aura swirled around Kouga as Kouga’s happy youki swirled around Kagome. The others came and went. Miroku eventually invited Shippo to “protect” him while he strengthened the village barrier. Sango returned to her children and home duties. Kaede spent the day tending her patients. Everyone avoided the small hut as much as they could. None truly understood what had happened, but they did understand what they saw with the two lovers embracing each other. If Inuyasha was in danger, they wouldn’t be sleeping. It was quietly agreed that all was settled for now, and they’d ask their questions later. 

Late in the afternoon, the pair woke to a comfortable embrace. Their souls at peace for the moment, they looked in each others eyes with a knowing and somber entanglement. “I am so sorry, Koi.”, Kouga spoke first, resting his forehead on hers. “I saw and felt it all. I only meant to teach him a lesson.” With her whole heart and soul, Kagome responded, “I know. It’s ok.” They would need to explain recent events to their friends in the near future, but they both knew where they needed to go right now.  
…..

As Inuyasha regained consciousness, he realized 2 things: he needed to go to Kagome and he needed to explain himself in the flesh. As he unwound his bandages, he saw the impossibly mortal wounds were fully healed. Goiraishi had made those wounds. He should be dead, and there was only one explanation for why he was not. After everything he had done, she had forgiven him and healed him. His mind flitted back to those recent moments that seemed like a dream, but were all too real. That wasn’t a dream. He was pulled from his thoughts by a she-wolf, “You’re looking better than expected.”, she qirked her eyebrow for emphasis. “He could have killed you, you know…” She unsheathed a blade just enough to defend herself if he attacked. Inuyasha took in the warrior before him. Her aura was neutral, her face was warm, and she. was. beautiful. She had long jet black hair cascading down her back, with alert, warm brown eyes. Her face was perfectly feminine, but her form was muscular. Her breasts sat high on her chest and her hips filled her fur skirt, dipping into a ripped abdomen. She was a deadly assassin and undenyably a lady. He had never seen such a creature before. “Didn’t you try to kill me last night?”, Inuyasha quipped. “You’re still breathing.”, she smirked. 

The Inu shook his head, “I gotta go. You gonna try to stop me?” “Nope. I think we are done here.”, she stood aside to allow passage. “Y’all better not be here when I get back.”, Inuyasha instructed as he set off in the direction of the village. The wolves convened for a quick meeting where it was decided that Yua and Ginta would tail him back to the village while the others made their way back to the dens. Yua ran ahead to watch out, while Ginta provided distraction at the rear.  
…..

Kagome and Kouga gave gratitude and promised explanations soon, as they set off in Inuyasha’s direction. Kouga felt a ball of regret welling up in his gut, Kagome knew she needed to see to believe what she already knew. Neither really felt like talking as they walked toward Inuyasha’s home. “You need ta know, Inuyasha and I fought…”, Kouga finally admitted. “I couldn’t let him get away with hurtin ya.” Kouga looked down at Kagome to judge her reaction before continuing, but she was a blank slate. “I should’a told ya, but I knew you’d tell me not to…” No response. “I… saw… what happened. It kept naggin at me. That usually only happens between mates, but it happened… and I was so mad… and it hurt so much.. and I… I hurt him bad.” Kagome felt her own heart breaking with his at his confession. 

She stopped and looked into his eyes. “I know.” was all she could muster through the welling tears. “As soon as I could, I came to tell ya and apologize. And damnit Kagome, I’m so sorry. When I found ya like ya were and I couldn’t feel you anymore, I was sure I’d lost ya forever and I’d rather die than lose ya again.”, Kouga’s voice cracked as he spilled his every fear and regret at the same time. Kagome was so overcome with his emotion that all she could do was clutch her chest and fold in on herself to cry. The ribbon connecting them pulsed and vibrated, though it looked more like braided rope than a ribbon now. If he could do nothing else, he would comfort his woman. He could deal with her anger and wrath, but seeing his strong, kind woman crumple to a ball stripped him of everything he usually was. He wrapped his frame around her and held her, unable to weep for himself, he wept for his mate. “I’m so sorry, Koi.” He was sure Inuyasha would be dead when they arrived, he had to prepare her.  
…..

Inuyasha walked at a comfortable pace toward Kaede’s village, wondering what he could or would say to her when he found her. His nose told him that’s where she would be, but he wasn’t really sure he could sense her anymore. His youki was no help, either. For once, it was totally silent on her. I’m sorry?… Thank you?… Was that real? Did you heal me?…” He mumbled to himself as he walked. What would he say to her? Would she even want to talk to or see him? Did she finally see him as the monster he truly was?  
…..

Kouga and Kagome both regained their composure and continued on their journey toward the unknown in silence. When Kouga suddenly stopped and stiffened, Kagome stopped and looked around for what he had sensed. She stood stock still next to Kouga as she felt him bristle and move to a defensive stance.  
Inuyasha emerged into the thicket and Kagome first broke out in a wide smile, then ran to her friend. Inuyasha took his own defensive, tense stance as the little miko charged him. At the last moment he opened his arms to accept her flying leap into his arms. They embraced for a long moment until she suddenly stopped and dropped. It was so familiar, having her in his arms… knowing her movements and reacting accordingly. She took a step back and looked him over. Without really thinking, she opened his robe to reveal a perfectly smooth and healthy chest. In a sudden moment of self awareness, Kagome blushed crimson and looked up to judge Inuyasha’s reaction. His broad smile told her exactly what she needed to know. “Thank you, Kagome.” were the only words that he could muster in the moment. He grabbed her up in a bear hug and Kouga found himself making a move to protect her, but her utter serenity and joy in the moment gave him pause. 

Relief washed over Kouga as he began to realize his actions weren’t permanent nor murderous. He silently thanked the Kami for their mercy and his woman for her power. She never ceased to amaze him. He knew full well, there was only one way this stupid mutt could have survived. In a moment of unbridled joy, he joined in on the hug. Oof, that dog stunk. But the heavens had smiled on him once again. How much good fortune could one wolf have? 

That evening, Kouga hunted for some game while Inuyasha built the fire and Kagome was strictly ordered by both of them to sit and relax. She sat in quiet contemplation of the unusual way they’d found peace with each other. Over supper, they rehashed the event and generally enjoyed each others company. As evening turned to night, they all agreed they should go home. Inuyasha promised to explain everything to Kagome’s pack and Kagome and Kouga would explain to their pack what they needed to know. Ginta and Yua quietly returned home after the group hug, Kouga silently thanking them for their sentry.  
——

As Yua and Ginta returned home, they recounted and rehashed the past few days. Yua fondly remembered holding the beautiful and intriguing hanyou. “Why are you grinning like a wolf who just captured a human?” Ginta harassed, a little too on the nose. “My prince is happy, of course…”, Yua mused while imaging the true source of her pleasure. If she had the chance, she would get to know that hanyou better.  
…..

“Are ya ready ta go, princess?” Kouga quirked a smirk at his beloved. Kagome grinned and assumed the position to be picked up bridal style. When Kouga picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her face up in an expectant pose. The ookami had no hesitation kissing his bride-to-be. They had survived something he was sure they would not and he was in no mood to let any moment pass. As he cradled her in his arms to run them home, he was almost crushed with the realization of just how strong his little human miko was. She seemed so fragile, but whenever strength was required, she surpassed everyone around her in will, kindness, passion, and spiritual power. She had just pulled off the impossible by moving to the spirit realm to save her friend who had hurt her. She never ceased to surprise him. He looked down at his little miko, resting in his arms and was overwhelmed with even more love than he ever thought he posessed. He vaguely thought on every other female he had ever met, every potential mate he had met. None of them held a candle to this beautiful little human miko in his arms right now. Yeah. He had made a good choice. Now, if he could only endure the 3 week engagement period.  
…..

Chiyo had assembled the elders to discuss what Makoto had told her. She said it was a matter of great urgency regarding the Eastern prince and his heir. They gathered from all clans across Edo. Many had no knowledge of previous years in the Eastern province, battles against powerful hayou, and tales of the the heroic miko betrothed to the ookami prince. They only knew of the failed mating between the Northern and Eastern clans. Rumors abounded and the old codgers were set in their ways. Chiyo believed in her own mission, and she believed in what Makoto said. It would be a hard sell to bypass the 3 week rule, but it seemed imperative to try. Makoto’s advice had never been wrong in her lifetime. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’ve gathered you here to discuss the betrothal of Lord Kouga.”, she began. “He has been unofficially betrothed for many years, and the time has come when it is imperative he mate.” She stood, silent before the assembly, waiting for her proposition to sink in. Murmurs were heard around the auditorium. She waited with her slender fingers folded together, for silence. “Why isn’t he here, now!?” one voice rang out. “This is fake news!” another argued. She stilled herself and waited. When quiet again enveloped the auditorium, she spoke again. “Circumstances beyond his control prohibit him from being here today. It is my understanding that his mating with the Northern princess failed because he was already bonded to his mate.” Again, the room erupted in murmurs and agitation. Again, she waited. “Why are we even here!?” was the last voice to silence the space. “As you all know, we have a seer in our clan. He has informed me that it is of the utmost importance that we waive the waiting period and allow an official mating at once.” She didn’t pause for objection, and continued, “We all know the issue of a Eastern heir has been of concern for many solar cycles, now. It is no secret that the Eastern line is of utmost importance to maintain our security and safety, across all clans. The alphas born of the Eastern clan are an asset to us all…”, she stated plainly. Grumbles and objection broke out all around, still Chiyo maintained her composure. She waited, again. “I believe it is in all our best interest to bypass the waiting period and allow Lord Kouga to mate without the waiting period on the grounds that he has been betrothed since well before his failed mating.” Arguments mixed with cheers deafened the speaker. In this circumstance, she wouldn’t dare mention the mate is a human, let alone a miko. “I ask for a vote today. I’ll answer any questions, but this meeting will end in a democratic vote.” Again, those for and against voiced their opinions simultaneously. It was the most chaotic meeting she had ever attended as an elder. Everyone was shouting, no one was giving specific points, they only seemed to feel how they felt, and no one heard anyone else. Chiyo hung her head and prayed.  
…..

Kouga and Kagome reached the safety of their cave, home. He sat her on her feet, and they walked in, hand in hand, smiling. They greeted those who greeted them, while confidently making their way to his personal den. It seemed everyone had come out to greet them, seemed they would never reach the solitude of his den… their den. “Go ahead of me, Koi.” Kouga instructed when the den was in sight. Kouga pulled two soldiers aside and instructed them to keep guard and allow no one near his den unless it was a matter with devastating consequences. He ended with, “Hakkaku is your alpha tonight. Unless he’s dead, don’t bother me.”, looking each in the eye in turn. They both straightened with the weight of their instructions, and echoed an identical “Yes, Kouga!”

Kagome walked in the den, knowing tonight would change her life. She reached up to remove her hairpin. She held it in her hand and regarded how absolutely lovely it was when an apparition materialized in front of her. She was a striking she-wolf with piercing aqua eyes and seemed to be clothed in cherry blossoms. Kagome instinctively knew this was the previous queen, Kouga’s mother. She began to bow, when the she-wolf grabbed her by the chin so Kagome had to look her in the eyes. Frozen, Kagome allowed the woman to regard her. “You deserve to be here. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.”, the regal woman began. “He loves you and you love him. You are both so strong that you balance once another. I’ll always be one word away. Call if you need me.” At that, she disappeared, leaving Kagome standing alone with the hair pin in her hands. She smiled, with the understanding that she had the mother in law’s approval.  
——

Kouga took a few paces back and forth in front of the den, deciding if he would go against tradition to take his mate without the timetable of announcement of intent, wait 3 weeks, mate. He decided “fuck em. She has been my intended for so long, I’ve waited for so long, everyone who matters already knows and I can’t wait any longer. If she will have me, I want her by my side.”

Kouga entered the den with all eyes on his woman. He approached her, never taking his eyes from hers. “Kagome, will you be my mate?”, he asked with a reverence she could barely fathom. He dropped to one knee, tilting his head so it bared his neck to her. Vaguely confused by the gesture, but still understanding the intent she bent down to kiss his neck. “Kouga, I’ve never wanted anything more.” she cooed in his ear, then placed a firm kiss on his neck. In a flash, he had removed his armor and was embracing her in a passionate kiss. 

With their arms wrapped around each other, they both poured all of their passion into an unfathomable kiss that lasted lifetimes. If a third party had been present, they would have seen a swirling ball of red and pink, one consuming the other in turn. Each powerful individual could consume the other at any time, but eventually the marbled swirling pink and red ball with 2 individuals at the center emerged. Kouga’s youki engulfed Kagome, who would, in turn, consume Kouga with her reiki. As each entity sought to consume the other, the pulsing and vibrating braid of rope stabilized to connect them at the heart, core, solar plexus, and crown. If ever there was a perfect match between two powerful souls, this was it. 

“I want more”, Kouga ground out. In response, Kagome began shedding her clothes, baring her body to her lover. A fleeting thought hit her that she might be embarrassed under other circumstances, but now she was fully consumed with the desire of a young bride. It seemed her clothes fell off as her lover kissed down her skin. He would kiss her shoulder and her top fell off. He kissed the swell of her breast and her bra fell off. His hands ran from the nape of her neck to her hips, pulling her closer in thrusts as his kisses ran down her neck and breast bone. He didn’t neglect her breasts, but it seemed he kept descending to her navel. Her skirt had fallen, but she was struggling with the clasp to her panties as he kissed his way across her hip bones and lower belly, his hands never ceasing their assault on her bare skin. 

The panties finally fell, leaving her completely naked as his lips descended to her pubic bone, landing firmly on the cleft of her vulva. She involuntarily rolled into him as he continued past her mons to lavish her thighs and legs with attention. 

Kouga was in heaven, savoring every single bit of his lovers exposed skin. His own body felt like it was on fire with every kiss across her skin. He was reveling touching and kissing every single spot of his long awaited mate. When he reached her vulva, his senses exploded with sensory overdrive. He was sure he wasn’t dreaming, but he wouldn’t waste a single moment in case he woke up sweat soaked from another dream. But this was so much more than any dream he had ever had. Her scent was vivid and spicy. Her taste was more delicious than he could imagine. He took note of every spot he hit that her moans indicated were places to explore again. Still, he wanted more. He wanted more and more of the same. He could get lost forever in her body. 

His kisses landed on her thighs and calves, down to her precious tiny perfect feet. His hands roamed anywhere they could reach. 

When he could barely take anymore, he paused and looked into her blissful face to assure himself he really wasn’t dreaming. The sudden interruption of attention jerked Kagome back to reality. She looked around, vaguely wondering why he had stopped. When her eyes met his, she smiled a heart melting smile and grabbed his shoulders to bring his lips back to hers. Both lovers were in absolute bliss as they kissed and explored one another. 

The spicy scent of her arousal pricked Kouga’s nose as they pressed their bodies together and deeply kissed. Her hands roamed over his broad shoulders and back, occasionally digging her nails in when the pleasure particularly piqued her. His hands roamed her curves as she moaned and rolled into him.

A lucid thought hit Kouga as his cock roamed back and forth through her wet slit, “I’m gonna hurt her if I go now.”, and he instantly deflated. 

He kissed down her neck as he gently rolled her nipples between his fingers. His lips and tongue couldn’t resist the lovely mounds as he took each in his mouth by turn. Her moans of passion were almost irresistable, but he continued his mission. Giving more attention to her sensitive peaks with his mouth, his hand found purchase at the core of her pleasure. He cautiously probed her soaking wet hole with one finger while he busied his other hand at her nub. 

She almost immediately began bucking so hard that he had to use one arm to keep her close while the other continued its work on her pleasure spot. Kouga tore his lips from her breasts and started its downward journey toward where he knew he could provide the most pleasure. His lips tasted the descending flavor from sweet orange to spicey chai. His cock was already throbbing, his youki howling. What he didn’t specifically know was that she was throbbing, too. Her almost-virgin cunt throbbed with need. She wished he would fuck her already. But she was so wrapped up in all the sensations he was delivering, that she never thought to voice it.

His tongue finally lapped at her nether lips, and she clenched the finger inside her while squealing in delight. His tongue lapped up all the delicious, spicy flavor before settling on her fully erect clitoris. Again, she squealed, clenched, and bucked. He could feel her vagina milking his finger as he worked the nubbin. She had become impossibly tight, he considered he might not fit at this rate, but kept up his ministrations. 

He soon felt her clinch down on his finger and furiously fight to stop his tongue on her overly-sensitive clit. His nostrils were filled with the fluids she had released, his hand soaked. He pulled back to observe her post-orgasmic bliss. She was glorious. His cock throbbed.

With her legs and arms simultaneously, she pulled him up. She planted a wet kiss and savored her own flavor on his lips as her hips guided him to penetrate her. 

He groaned aloud as she swallowed him whole and begged for more with her body. Kouga wasn’t about to complain and complied with his own rolling hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, never pausing in her vocalization of pleasure. 

He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to go slow, but his youki had his own plans. He had held back as long as he absolutely could. His eyes bled red, his youki wrapped around his mate and he thrust in time with her moans. He found himself roaring his pleasure as his little, human, mate matched him thrust for thrust. 

Her vaginal walls started clenching around him, milking him, in her own orgasm. As her orgasm peaked, he sank his fangs into the crease of her neck and came harder than he ever had before. He kept thrusting through her waning orgasm, and wrapped his arms around her, hanging on for dear life. 

She was his life, his love, his partner, his *mate*. He collapsed to her side, still holding her knowing his life depended on it.  
——

An hour later, Kouga woke up to the gravity of the situation he had put them both in. He ducked his head to sniff her hair, and noticed her pure scent was tinged with his own. Shit. She didn’t know anything about being a wolf. She was a human, a miko. He had thought this all though before, but it was really real now. He arched his neck to see the shiny new mating mark on her shoulder, almost healed. A pang of guilt hit him, tinged with the joy of having his little mate in his arms. He felt guilty for being happy. A realization hit him, “What if she was in heat!? Don’t humans do that much more frequently than wolves!? How would I even know!? Her scent commonly smells like she’s in heat…” 

Kagome shot up on alert and looking around for her sudden source of anxiety. Kouga was the only thing she found. When she found him, and nothing else, her sapphire eyes met his aqua ones. She melted into a heartbreaking smile. “Sorry. I guess I’m still a bit on edge”, she offered and arched up to kiss her mate. 

Kouga’s anxiety melted into pure love as his hands worked up and down the curves of his beloved mate. His worries could wait. Tonight, he had his every dream and desire in his arms. She was his, and with her by his side, he could face off against anyone. 

They made love, slowly this time. They both explored every inch of the other’s body, heart, and soul. Youki and Reiki in perfect harmony as no one had ever seen before. It was a perfect environment for the new heir to the Eastern lands to be created. 

They made love again, and again, and again, until neither had the will to move. They fell asleep, exhausted in each others arms.  
…..

Makoto smiled to himself as the pulsing, fragile, bond between his prince and mate was solidified. War was on the horizon, but his alpha was big enough to keep him safe and comfortable. “Would his mate purify me if I asked?”, he wondered absently.  
…..

At daybreak, Kouga emerged from his den. The soldiers tasked to keep guard grinned with the knowledge of the new union. Their joy was almost palpable as they saw their alpha stride out. “What can we do for you, boss?”, they inquired in unison. “Just breakfast”, Kouga croaked out. “Make sure it’s cooked.” One soldier scurried off to accomplish the task, while the other held fast at his position. “Nothing to report, sir.”, he eeped out, almost giddy. “Good. Get tha word out that everybody needs ta assemble fur lunch. Call in every-one. Sentries can post at tha enerance, so they can hear, too.”, Kouga tried to sound like the alpha he was while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt great, but couldn’t remember a time when he was more tired. The youki that normally paced inside him was blissfully slumbering. He wished he would rouse to give him some iota of energy. 

Kouga stumbled back to his bed, giving thanks to the kami that his beloved was now his mate. He had a lot to explain to her, but she was bound to his lifespan, so they had so much more time than they had the night before.  
…..

A vote of the council had a few aye and a few nay, but most refused to vote until Kouga presented himself to the elders in person to make his own case. Chiyo wasn’t sure if Kouga was even reachable, but sent out a scout to find him and inform him of the request. He was a strong alpha who really wasn’t a fan of the council, but it was her only choice now. The elders went home, awaiting the followup meeting.


	2. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difficult dialogue between mates

Kouga laid down to wrap his mate in his arms, combating his bliss to focus on explaining to the council what he had done and why he had done it. His eyes kept wandering to the beautiful little miko in his embrace. “She is mine. She is really mine. I am finally hers!” His thoughts rolled around in his mind again and again. He did his best to suppress the anxiety he was feeling so he wouldn’t disturb his mate. They wouldn’t dare remove him, he thought. The most they might do is remove his title, but they wouldn’t dare kick him out of the tribe completely, not after all he and she had done to protect and honor the clan. They might pull from other leaders and replace him. He could live with that, he thought. But it was unlikely they would remove him since the ancestors had already blessed him with Goraishi. At most, they would probably chastise him. Kagome had already proven her loyalty to the wolves before she even liked them. In the battles to come, she had fought by their side. He would need his clan to witness for her in his argument, to prove that they had been betrothed for much longer than the required time, and to prove she was worthy of being the Queen of the Eastern Lands. It never occurred to him that her being human might be an issue to some. 

“HEY BOSS! DO YOU WAN’ME TO BRING FOOD IN OR WAIT!?”, the young soldier shouted in to the den past the pelt-door. A deep growl of warning rose from Kouga’s throat before he could bring his focus in to answer. He quickly yanked the blanket over his sleeping mate. “sorry, boss. I’ll leave it here”, the soldier whispered. He gently laid the platter down at the edge of the door and quickly stepped away from his obviously irritated superior. Loathe to leave his bedding, Kouga gently removed his blanket and stood to retrieve the offering at the entrance of his den. He was fully naked and exposed, bent over retrieving the dish when Kagome’s voice grumbled, “Wha… why…” and the newly-mated miko fell into a fit of giggles at the sight before her. “You look just like a grumpy dog barking at the mailman!”. More giggles came, as Kouga stiffened intuitively before retrieving the platter quickly and presenting his bride with a large platter of fresh fruit and cooked meats. To Kagome, he looked like a cat that had been startled in the act of bringing a half dead lizard into the house. When she realized the reason she had been startled out of slumber, she gave a chagrinned smile before realizing the statuesque man offering her food was completely naked and more gorgeous than she could have imagined. Her eyes wandered from the platter, to his impeccably chiseled abs to his thick chest and shoulders, back down to the platter, to his muscular thighs and toned calves. Somewhere in there, she noted how beautifully bronze he was all over, and eventually she found her way to his aqua blue eyes, full of apologies and some machismo pride in noticing her notice him. “Thought ya might be hungry…”, he offered. Kagome felt her face flush at being caught. “He is your mate; this is totally fine.”, she reminded herself. “Yeah. Can we talk while we eat?”, Kagome fluidly responded. 

Kouga sat the platter in front of the bedding and wrapped a fur around her bare shoulders so she wouldn’t get cold. He did not want her to get dressed for their breakfast. Kagome felt ravenous and hit the delicious berries first, forgetting her manners entirely as she plucked one berry after another from the tray to pop in her mouth. It wasn’t until she felt Kouga’s intense stare that she started to feel self conscious and jerked her head around to look up at him, with little chipmunk cheeks full of fresh berries, that she realized her lover was staring at her with a mix of intent and hunger. She tried to smile, but a raspberry poked out of her lips that sent them both into fits of giggles. She chewed and swallowed as quick as she could to ask, “Whafs wong?” Kouga tried his best to control himself from giggling at his sex ravaged little mate; he needed to explain their predicament. “We need ta explain our mating….”, cut off by a little chuckle of amusement, “to the elders.”. The gravity of the situation struck him, and he tried as best he could to suppress his anxiety, but in the moment he failed. The anxiety he felt struck him like a dagger in his moment of levity, and he failed to suppress the lightning strike of pain at admitting he had chosen a wrong path, a wrong path in making such a monumental choice against the traditions that had held the 4 clans together for so long. His clan would surely follow him; his clan knew or knew of the great miko who had saved them. But it would be a grave error to ignore the centuries of treaties among the clans, and he had already done that. 

“Kagome, I was wrong.”, Kouga admitted gravely. “Soon, we have to meet with tha elders of the 4 tribes ta explain why tha wolf prince of tha Eastern lands has mated a human, a miko…” Kouga sighed in anguish, “and didn’t wait for approval.” Kouga’s youki woke and railed within him, reminding him of how painfully they had been waiting for this union. Goraishi sprung to his defense, and every wolf in the cave felt themselves tense at Kouga’s thought of fighting the council of elders.

Kagome swallowed, then smiled. “I’m not sorry. I wish you had explained, and I would have waited. We could have done things better if I knew how much this could hurt *our* clan. I can’t take it back, and I wouldn’t if I could. I need to know how we can keep the clans together, now.” Kagome reached out to touch Kouga’s face, “ Tell me what happens now.”

Kouga crumpled in on himself and wracked his brain for the right words to explain. “We will be called in to the counsel of elders. Tell the the truth.” He looked into her sapphire eyes and almost began to weep with gratitude for the phenomenal woman who sat before him. His youki moved on his own accord and wrapped her up in a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> ::shrug:: I don't feel like anyone else wants more of this story. Let me know if you do because I'm still writing it. I'll share. There is a lot more in my head, and I'll keep writing because I love it. Either way, this is probably it for the general public.


End file.
